Loss Of Authority
by Kaku
Summary: Kagome's temporary loss of power over a certain hanyou seems to have the roles being changed around. With the prayer beads useless(for now), will Inu Yasha let his short lived freedom go to his head? ::Chapter 7 now up, Sorry for the long wait::
1. Prologue

  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... ::sigh::   


A.N.: I wanted to try this ^^ Hope you enjoy, this fic brought to you by the author that wrote 'Stress' ::cheezy announcer voice:: LoL   
  
  


**

Loss of Authority

**   


'Prologue'

  
  
  


    Kagome snapped her books shut with an exhausted sigh. Finally.   


    Ah...   


    Ah... Ah...   


    Achoo! Sniffle. Blinking slightly out of exhaustion of studying all day and the cold she caught since she had come back through the well. I guess this must be her bachi*, having her grandpa lie to the school with all those fake sicknesses, she finally gets one. (Bachi - karma, 'what goes around comes around')   


    The most common and annoying sickness you could ever get. The uncurable cold. But I guess any sickness would be annoying when you have it though. Well, we'll just keep the cold as the most common then.   


    "Wow. I actually understood last week's assignment! Guess this means things will be going up hill for me from now on." Kagome smiled widely, putting away her english book away, only to have herself back in her slouching position over her math book.   


    "Ah... Spoke too soon. I can't make heads or tails out of this equation." Kagome groaned. She quickly shook her head (To get rid of the light headedness she was beginning to feel or to shake off the despair of not being able to catch up in school, or more likely both) and tried again.   


    "Kyaa... this isn't working. I'll just try the next problem and won't skip anymore from there." Kagome promised as she tried the next problem.   


    Then skipped to the next problem, she'd do all of them starting from this problem.   


    Or maybe the next problem...   


    Or maybe the one after that...   


    The one after that might be better...   


    Let's try another assignment, Kagome thought in dismay, closing her math book. She leaned over her desk, taking out history, setting it out in front of her. She sighed and leaned back, tilting her chair with the pencil's eraser to her lips. A soft breeze played through her window, bringing on a brief moment of comfort to her stressed and troubled mind.   


    Then she glanced at her clock, the chair falling all the way back, landing on the floor of her room with a dull thud. It was already one in the morning?! It was already tomorrow!! That meant Inu Yasha would be coming by, since every three days he comes to bully her back into the well. If you minus the math assignment she just put aside, she still had a history report and a few more science questions to answer. And by a few, this really meant... well, if you rounded it off, about fifty. Oh joy.   


    Knowing she wasn't getting any sleep tonight (or today actually, since it was one in the morning), and be heading on a all-day journey tomorrow morning didn't help her situation in the least.   


    Her mind set, she quickly went back to work. She was determined to get her work done, even if it killed her. Cold or no cold, she won't back down from this battle!   


    A few sneezes and coughing fits later. Kagome slumped down in her chair, ending up on the floor with her back pressed to the seat of the chair, her head lolling forward as she stayed in an awkward position. It seems the cold has won the battle, but once I wake up from this nap I'll win the war... Kagome thought, her eyes glazed over as she slumped sideways, hitting the floor with a soft thump.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Seven a.m. 

  
  


    Kagome's eyes squeezed tightly shut as someone continued to shake her gently by the shoulders. Vaguely, she could hear a voice calling her name. What? Leave me alone... Kagome thought groggily, trying to push away from whoever it was shaking her.   


    "-ome? Kagome? Oh, you're burning up! What are you doing on the floor?" Kagome forced open one eye. Catching a blurry image of her mother's face a few inches away from her own. Her brows creased in worry as she helped Kagome on her feet.   


    "Here, get to bed. It seems you've got a fever." Kagome blinked rapidly as she passed her window, sunlight passing through and stinging her eyes like an angry glare. It wasn't long before Kagome was tucked into bed, her weary mind still processing what was going on around her.   


    "You need to some rest. I'll get some soup and some medicine for your fever." Her mother spoke softly, sitting at the edge of Kagome's bed. Kagome blinked at her, and called to her mother in question.   


    'Mom?' Only, it seemed as if Kagome was only moving her lips, a soft gasp escaping her. She put a hand to her throat and closed her eyes in pain. Her throat was burning with pain. She tried to clear her throat to try and regain her voice, but it seemed to have an opposite, instead of making things a little better, it just got worse, forcing her into a fit of coughs.   


    "Ah, Kagome? Does it hurt to talk? Try to rest and I'll get you something for your throat as well." Her mother stood up, brushing Kagome's bangs from her eyes, then turning to leave. Kagome got over her coughing fit, staring after her mother, her hand still to her throat.   


    "Ugh...." Kagome tried clearing her throat, succeeding in only irritating it even more. God, this really sucks, Kagome thought as let her hand fall away from her neck to her chest. Closing her eyes in annoyance. Guess she did push herself too hard, trying to do a month's worth all in three days didn't seem to be the smartest thing to do.   


    Kagome opened her eyes once more, glancing off to the side, longingly at the open books laying on her desk. No! Kagome closed her eyes once more and turned away. She won't get out of this bed and start working herself into the ICU. She was going to stay in bed. Get some rest. And get well. And nothing in heaven or hell was going to get her out of this bed!   


    "Oi Kagome! C'mon wench, let's go!" Kagome groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Of course, Inu Yasha was something else entirely.   
  


~*~*~*End Prologue*~*~*~*~

  
  


A.N.: Should I continue? Tell me whacha think, comments appreciated ^^   
  
  
  
  



	2. What They Don't Know

  
  
  


A.N.: O.O Woah... over 20 reviews... Wow guys, thanks a whole bunches ^-^ Those reviews really helped and I am more determined to make a real effort into this fic. Honestly, The highest I'd think would be like 5 reviews ^^;; but I guess it must of been more interesting then I thought... I hope as we go more into the plot that you don't get disappointed! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!   
  
Disclaimer: HAHA, you think that I could actual OWN such a popular series?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- That's a good one, you got any more jokes?   
  
  


**

Loss of Authority

**   


Chapter 1: What they don't know...

  
  
  


    After taking a few deep breaths, with a little coughing in between, Kagome sat up and calmly walked to the window where Inu Yasha sat perched on her window sill.   


    "Oi bitch, what're you doing lying in bed? It's bloody well passed morning! Now stop wasting ti-" Inu Yasha paused in mid sentence as Kagome put her hands down on his shoulders. He looked at her puzzled, she looked back, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards as she used what strength she had left and shoved him from her window.   


    Inu Yasha blinked several times, finding himself moving away from Kagome and then staring up at the sky, before hitting the ground with an audible thud.   


    Kagome, hearing that satisfying thud, dusted off the imaginary dust from her hands. With a quick check to see if Inu Yasha was all right, (He was fine, just a little shocked though) she then proceeded to slam her window shut. Ok, so, maybe she won't get any rest. So maybe Inu Yasha will find out that she's sick. And that she had lost her voice. What could possibly happ...   


    Kagome hesitated and thought about this for a moment. Wait... If she lost her voice ... that meant ... something ... bad, didn't it? Kagome shook her head. What could possibly be so bad about her losing her voice? It wasn't as if she lost it permanently or anything...   


    "Kagome you bitch! What the fuck was that for?! You better get your fucking lazy ass down here or I'm going to come up and getting you myself!!" Kagome's eyebrow twitched. She yanked the window back open, stuck her head out to meet the furious gaze of the dog demon below her to scream out that one word--And then it hit her. It hit her really hard. Or maybe that was just the light headedness she got from her fever?   


    Kagome's mouth opened and closed soundlessly and before the hanyou could catch on to what was going on, Kagome disappeared from sight.   


    Inu Yasha blinked, his anger dissipating, turning to slight annoyance with a hint of curiosity. What was wrong with her? Well, she did seem like she was sick. Flushed cheeks, mussed hair and clothes, glazed eyes. But not sick enough, since she did push him out the fucking _window_, bitch. But why hadn't she subdued him? She was about to... He saw her mouth opening, the anger coursing off her body. But then she stopped. Why?   


    Growling, the hanyou pulled himself from his thoughts and decided to try the front door instead. At least, if she did have a series of 'sit's for him, he'd be closer to the ground. He didn't want to think about having nearly twenty sits from two stories up, with a landing flat on his face.   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


    Kagome, too tired to change out of her pajama's, stuffed a few pairs of clothing into her bag, along with her homework. A brush might be helpful as well. And down to the kitchen for some snacks.   


    Kagome counted having seven encounters with the walls either in her room, or in the hallway. All of which were unpleasant. But eventually Kagome managed to stumble into the kitchen in one piece where her mother was busy making her soup. On the table was a tray with a glass of water, cold tablets, some cough syrup, and an empty bowl with a spoon on the side. Kagome grimaced at the sight of the cough syrup and turned to the cupboards, pulling out all the instant ramen, chips, crackers, and candies she could find.   


    "Kagome? What are you doing out of bed?" Kagome continued to stuff the snacks into her pack, taking a quick glance at her mother before replying by pointing out the window where you could see a certain dog demon passing by, looking quite pissed.   


    Her mother frowned, "Well, I'm sure if he finds out that you're sick, he won't want you to come along wearing yourself out."   


    At this, Kagome gave her mother a dry look. She sighed and decided to leave a few snacks behind (Since she couldn't fit _all_ of it in her bag) and grabbed up the cold tablets.   


    She downed the capsules with a large gulp of water and hauled up her bag ready to go when her mother caught her arm.   


"Kagome... I really don't think you should go... " Kagome sighed tiredly. Her mother sighed back in response. "Oh all right. But get some sleep when you get there. Oh... "   


    Kagome blinked at the 'oh' her mother made, glancing at her curiously as she felt her arm being released. Her mother held out a container of salt, a bottle of water, and a box of cold tablets. Kagome couldn't help but stare blankly at the salt her mother held at arms length.   


    "Cold tablets are for later, since you just took some, remember to read the directions carefully! And the bottle of water is for the pills and to mix with the salt," Kagome stared at her and her mother who waved her hand, nodding, "Yes, to mix with the water, make sure it's warm. Not boiling hot, and gargle with it to soothe your sore throat. I think you might have laryngitis, so it might last for a week-"   


    Kagome paled at the words 'laryngitis' and 'last' and 'week', turning quickly to the doorway to see Inu Yasha listening with perked interest. Quickly she waved frantically at her mother, running to the door, yanking it open and clamping down onto Inu Yasha's wrist.   


    "Ah-? Kagome?" Her mother stared after her daughter dragging the hanyou along to the well house and sighed. "Have a nice trip..."   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


    "So you are sick eh?" Inu Yasha spoke as the reached the well, Kagome had just let go of his wrist and was climbing over the edge of the well. "What's 'lair-in-guy-tist'?"   


    Kagome choose to ignore the question (Not that she _could_ answer) and jumped down the well, Inu Yasha close behind. Once on the other side, he jumped out of the well, turning back to haul Kagome and her backpack up with her.   


    "Kagome!" The little kitsune cried, launching himself at Kagome who fell back at the unexpected welcome. Kagome smiled and patted Shippou lightly on the head, leaning against her bulging back to stop her head from reeling. Shippou noticed Kagome's eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be staring at a point passed him. He poked her lightly on the arm.   


    "Kagome?" Kagome blinked and slowly focused her gaze on the child in her arms. She smiled and ran a hand lightly through his hair before setting him on the ground and standing back up. Or at least, try to.   


    Inu Yasha and Shippou watched as Kagome struggled to her feet, swaying this way and that, but eventually getting her footing. She then bent down to grab her bag. Inu Yasha decided to help before Kagome would give up and decide to just crawl to the village.   


    He grabbed her bag in one hand, slinging it over his shoulder. Using his other arm to grab Kagome and sling her onto his other shoulder. Kagome opened her mouth in surprise, finding herself to be staring down at Shippou standing behind Inu Yasha.   


    "With the rate you're going at, we'll reach Kaede's by nightfall. Keh." Kagome frowned at Shippou, who shrugged. Inu Yasha took to the air, Kagome gripping rather tightly to his haori as they went flying, Shippou clinging to the leg of his hakama.   


    A few leaps later, Inu Yasha made a graceful landing in front of Kaede's hut. Inu Yasha strode into the hut, placing Kagome on her feet and dropping her bag aside. Unfortunately, her legs didn't hold out very long and Kagome dropped down much like her bag. Shippou hopped over to her and patted her leg gently.   


    "You okay Kagome?"   


    Kagome started to nod, but stopped as the dizziness set in again and made do with a small smile to reassure the kitsune. Sango glanced over at Kagome, frowning at the messy state she was in.   


    "Kagome?" Sango stood up and walked over, placing a hand to her forehead, pulling it back quickly.   
    "You've got a high fever. You should lay down. Inu Yasha," Sango turned to glare at the hanyou, "Why did you bring Kagome here? She's sick, she's in no state to travel..."   


    Inu Yasha snorted. "She'll be fine here. I'll let her rest..."   


    "I agree with Sango, Inu Yasha. I don't think it was wise to have forced Kagome here..."   


    "I didn't force her! She came on her own! She practically RAN from her mother, dragging me along with her!" Kagome glared at him, "All I did was see her through her window... And she fucking pushed me ... from her fucking window!"   


    Kagome glared at him. But couldn't do much else. Miroku and Sango added to this and gave him a dry look.   


    Miroku sighed and walked over to Kagome, looking over her carefully. Sango narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Well, Kagome seems to be doing all right. All you need is some rest and we can ask Kaede for a remedy to quicken your recovery."   


    Miroku smiled kindly at her and Kagome couldn't help but smile back. But her smile quickly disappeared as she stiffen, feeling a familiar, yet unwelcome _friend_ exploring her rear. Sango was quick to stop this, hitting him hard on the head with her boomerang. Her brow twitching.   


    "Yes, I can see you're looking out for Kagome's best interest," Sango stepped over the unconscious monk (with a large bump on his head) and had a makeshift bed for Kagome, who smiled at her in gratitude. With a sigh, she lay down, relaxing at once with Shippou sitting at her side, looking at her worriedly.   


    Kagome smiled at him, saying without words not to worry. Shippou sighed and glared at Inu Yasha. He, in turn, glared back. But neither said anything to bother Kagome as her eyelids grew heavier with every passing second. Soon, she was lost to blissful darkness.   


    Her last thought being, _'Maybe I can get away with it... What they don't know... _   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


A.N.: Ok, that's it for now ^^ Wow, I am really surprised at how many people reviewed... Thanks so much you guys! I hope this fic meets the expectations you had hoped for... Again, feedback is always nice =D   
  
  
  



	3. Let The Dog Out Of The Bag

  
  
  
  


A.N.: Crappy week... I swear... I need to hurt someone >. 

Disclaimer : I don't own Inu Yasha.   
  
  
  


**Loss Of Authority**

  


Chapter 2 : Let The Dog Out Of The Bag

  
  
  
  


    "Oi!"   


    Silence.   


    "Oi! I know you can hear me!"   


    Silence.   


    "Stop ignoring me Kagome! What the fuck's your problem?!"   


    Silence. Shrug.   


    Sango, Miroku, and Shippou watched this scene lazily as Kagome continued to walk away from the dog demon, stumbling a bit as she did. Inu Yasha raged at her, demanding she speak to him, but Kagome just answered with a shake of her head, a shrug, or silence. Her brow twitched in annoyance as Inu Yasha continued to prod and poke at her verbally. Either Kagome was trying to practice some sort of anger management technique or something was wrong...   


    Inu Yasha would agree with the latter. For nearly an hour he had followed the Kagome around. And no matter how much he worried about her, (not that he'd admit it aloud) and asked her if she was all right, she'd just shrugged or shook her head in response. Now she was trying to avoid him.   


    He was pissed. So he did what any short-tempered dog demon would do...   


    "Fuck bitch! Would you stop walking around and listen to me?!" He shared his feelings.   


    Kagome kept from panting slightly. Inu Yasha hadn't let up. Why did he continue to follow her? She was fine. It was kind for him to worry about her health, (Despite the anger and the profanity expressed...) but her gratitude could only extend so far.   


    "Kagome! Will you sit your damn ass down and tell me why you keeping ignoring me!" Because I don't want you to find out that you're temporarily free of the rosary... Kagome thought as she visioned the look of absolute joy on his face. No way. A week of his arrogance to it's maximum could not be bared by even the most patient creature in this world. She didn't think a creature from any other world would bare his arrogance then either.   


    Kagome stopped suddenly, making Inu Yasha bump into her. She would have been eating dirt at that moment hadn't a pair of strong arms caught her up around the waist and helped her regain her balance. She sighed, as she leaned against the owner of those arms.   


    "Klutz." Inu Yasha commented as he pulled away. Kagome took a few _deep_ breaths. "You actually going to listen to me?"   


    Kagome turned and smiled at Inu Yasha patiently. Inu Yasha raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Keh. Why've you been avoiding me?"   


    Smile.   


    "... Well?"   


    Smile.   


    "... Kagome! Answer me!"   


    Smile.   


    "Dammit Kagome, not this again! Stop smiling at me like that and answer my question!" Inu Yasha fumed. Sango held her hand out expectantly as Miroku sighed, handing her a few coins. Shippou watched on tiredly.   


    "I told you she wouldn't."   


    "Ah... Best two out of three?"   


    Kagome frowned. What? She stopped. She was listening. There. She'd done two things he asked of her. Mou, just be grateful with what you have.   


    "Will you just talk to me!" I am talking to you. You're just not listening. Kagome smiled at him once more. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed in response.   


    "... You're hiding something... Aren't you?" Kagome blinked, her smile faltering for a moment. Inu Yasha smirked when he caught this. Kagome turned abruptly and began to walk away. So much for her secret.   


    "Oi! What are you hiding?!" Inu Yasha asked as he grabbed her arm and turned her to him. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek and smiled forcefully. I'm not hiding anything.   


    "Kagome!" Kagome clenched her hands, her patience wearing thin. Calm down Kagome. He's worried, that's all... Inu Yasha growled as she closed her eyes to keep from meeting his gaze.   


    "Kagome, you fool! Stop being a spoiled brat!" Kagome bit her lip. Inu Yasha's hand gripped onto her arm more firmly. Stay calm... "Stop being an idiot and tell me what you're hiding."   


    Kagome tried to tug her arm away, only to be brought closer to the fuming hanyou. Kagome snapped her eyes open to stare up at him defiantly. Inu Yasha sighed, letting his anger rush out on his exhale as he met Kagome's frustrated glare. "I just want to help Kagome... You don't have to hide anything from me."   


    This struck Kagome dumbfounded, her gaze from frustration, to amazement. Was that genuine sincerity in his voice. (Roughly voiced out sincerity) Inu Yasha let his grip loosen, Kagome seemed to be stunned momentarily by his statement. He scowled inwardly, but at least she was no longer resisting him. Instead, he smirked down at her, "What? Surprised I'm actually worried about a stubborn wench like you?"   


    SNAP. 'OSUWARI!' Kagome opened her mouth, but what intended to be an outraged scream was no more then a raspy gasp of air. She clamped a hand down onto her mouth before anyone could realize her situation. Inwardly, she cursed. Dammit, it was that smile of his... and the arrogance in his voice... He will _not_ find out about her voice, Kagome thought determinedly.   


    Please don't find out...   


    Apparently, Kagome didn't cover up fast enough. Inu Yasha stared at her with wide eyes. She tried to subdue him, didn't she? Or yell at him... But something was wrong... with her voice.   


    The wheels churned in the dog demons brain. Her silence, the wish to avoid him, the sudden disappearance of his quick-to-act 'sit's... Her voice...   


    Shippou blinked, catching on as well. Sango and Miroku weren't able to hear the rasping sound the came from Kagome like he and Inu Yasha had, but they had an idea something was going on by the way the hanyou's lips curved up in a mocking smile.   


    "What's he up to?" Shippou asked as Inu Yasha started to head toward them. Miroku turned to Sango, looking a little worried.   


    "Perhaps he had heard our little wager?" Sango shrugged, stroking a hand through Kirara's fur as they watched Inu Yasha approach.   


    And to their surprise, he walked right passed them, his smile still in place as he entered Kaede's hut. Kagome stared after him in confusion. What _was_ he up to? She got her answer a moment later as Inu Yasha stepped out with one of her school books in his hands. She stared in even greater confusion as the he skimmed through the book, vaguely interested in it's contents, but then...   


    RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP. Tear. Slash.   


    Kagome felt the bottom of her stomach drop out of her stomach. He... didn't...   


    "Useless things... These spell books of yours," Rip, "I don't understand why you haul them around in that bulging bag of yours. I'm doing you a favor by lightening your load..."   


    Rip. Those sounds seemed to stretch on forever in the sudden silence that had overcome musashi's domain. Kagome flinched with every tear of the page. She shakily took a step toward him. He... He...   


    The others looked at Inu Yasha in horror as Kagome shakily made her way to him, deathly pale. He kept his smile in place and continued in the same slow rhythm he had created. Shippou was the first to snap out of his horrified trance.   


    "Inu Yasha you bastard! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The kitsune cried at lunged at the older demon only to have himself crushed into the dirt, held down by Inu Yasha's foot. He struggled madly, but to no avail. That bastard, how could he do that to Kagome? And when she was sick too!   


    "I-Inu Yasha... What are you doing?" Miroku asked with wide eyes.   


     "Like I said before, I'm lightening Kagome's bag for her." Inu Yasha's smile thinned as Kagome continued to step closer. Sango shook her head. 

    "Inu Yasha! How can you be doing that to Kagome's things? Stop it!" Inu Yasha continued, glancing at Sango warily.   


    "If she wants me to stop, all she has to do is _tell_ me to stop..." Inu Yasha didn't get out much more as a sudden slap stunned him into silence, his hand loosening on the page he was preparing to rip. Kagome pulled her hand away, starring at the reddening cheek that she had just hit, then to the hand she used to cause it to redden. Her hand throbbed slightly as the red spread across her palm in the same fashion as Inu Yasha's right cheek. Without much more thought, Kagome grabbed the maimed book from his hands, then went about to pick up the pages he had ripped out that littered the ground.   


    Inu Yasha raised his hand up to his cheek and touched it gingerly. Kagome had just slapped him. Not subdue, but slapped.   


    Kagome finished picking up what pages she could salvage and brushed passed Inu Yasha roughly, without giving him a second glance. Miroku and Sango looked up at him tensely, expecting some sort of reaction, either of remaining shock or full blown anger. Even Shippou had stopped struggling, staring up at the older demon with apprehension.   


    Inu Yasha broke into a full grin just as Kagome emerged from the hut looking especially angry with her bag slung over her shoulder. She brushed passed the hanyou only to be twirled around, her bag slipping over and falling to the ground with a thud. She stumbled as a swimming Inu Yasha came into view, giving her a show of his canines that shined brightly in the sunlight.   


    "You can't say _anything_ can you?" A very tense silence followed. This cleared Kagome's head faster and more effectively than cold water would have. Shippou gaped up at Inu Yasha, then turned to Kagome, begging through his wide eyes that this was some kind of joke. Miroku's brows raised in mild surprise and Sango blinked, her mouth slightly agape.   


    "Heh. That's why avoided me, isn't it? Why you couldn't answer me... " Kagome stayed silent, (not that she had much choice) looking down at the ground. Inu Yasha's grin widened even more. "... You can't say the _word_..."   


    "NO! Kagome! You can't!" Shippou cried as he pulled out from under Inu Yasha's foot and launching himself at Kagome's waist, clinging tightly. Kagome patted the kitsune's head reassuringly, but when he heard no words of comfort, he began to wail.   


    "Kagome? Did you really lose your voice?" Sango questioned frowning as Kagome shuffled her feet nervously. She let out a long sigh and nodded in affirmation. Sango stared in surprise, she didn't expect Kagome to really admit to such a thing, "Is it permanent?"   


    Kagome shook her head fervently at this and looked at Inu Yasha as she did. He smirked at her with the arrogance she had anticipated and gave him a dry look. "But you aren't getting your voice back any time soon are you... ?"   


    Kagome chose not to answer. "Ah... How long will this last Kagome? A few days?"   


    Kagome shrugged at Miroku at plopped down next to her back, scooting away from Inu Yasha, sitting in front of her bag protectively. He chuckled, "Don't worry Kagome... I won't rip any of your damn spell books anymore..."   


    He smiled. Not very comforting with that frightening gleam in his eyes. Kagome scooted even farther away from him with Shippou still sobbing into her shirt. She continued to smooth her hand down the kitsune's back in a comforting motion.   


    "Now who will save me from Inu Yasha?!" Inu Yasha smirked and leaned down to grab Shippou by his tail, holding him n the air. "Good point brat."   


    "KAAAAAAAGOOOOOOMEEEEEEEE!!!"   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


    Kagome sat alone on the lip of the well. After the cat had been let out of the bag, she decided it was better to have Inu Yasha enjoy the find of this new bit of information without her around. It hadn't been so bad. Inu Yasha chose to torture Shippou for a while, knowing he wouldn't have to pay for his moment of fun in the end, at least, not for a while. As much as she knew how mean it sounded... she was glad Shippou had been her distraction.   


    Quietly, she had slipped away. Tuning out the desperate cries of 'KAGOME!' all the while. She felt bad. Really bad, but she'd make it up to him later. Right now, she was just going to relax and not think about what was to come.   


    "Kagome," Okay... no need to think about it anymore. Inu Yasha plopped down next to Kagome, causing her hair to flutter slightly (along with her heart) as he seemed to sit closer then what would have been comfortable. She inched away from him, and trying her best to not look conspicious at the same time.   


    "Can't use your spell on me, eh Kagome?" He grinned. Kagome got another nice veiw of his canines. She suddenly realized how sharp they _really_ were. She shifted in her place nervously, but caught herself quickly.   


    Kagome! How can you be thinking like that, she scolded herself, glancing at Inu Yasha who continued to grin, staring out ahead, his clawed hands flexing against the rim of the well. Kagome stared at those claws for a lot longer then was necessary, only stopping herself when Inu Yasha spoke up, "Kagome?"   


    She quickly looked down at her lap, flushing. How could she really be ... afraid? Was she afraid of Inu Yasha? She could no longer over power him. He was free. He could even threaten her to the remove the rosary right now.   


    Kagome felt as if ice cubes had been dropped down into the pit of her stomach as the cold feeling began to spread through out her body. Would he really... hurt her? Would he...   


    No... He wouldn't. Stop thinking like that Kagome. All he would really do is have a little fun. Or so she hoped.   


    Inu Yasha watched as Kagome continued to stare at her lap, her face expression changing from flushing in embarrassment, to paling in fear. Embarrassed... why? Fear... _Why_?   


    "Kagome... I'd never hurt you..." Kagome looked at him sharply with wide eyes. A slow smile spread across her face, nodding. Her smile faltered as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to him, pressing her into his side. "I'll always be here to protect you..."   


    Kagome felt her heart race at his closeness and his words. The cold feeling now replaced by comforting warmth as she relaxed and rested her head against his shoulder. Thank you Inu Yasha...   


    "Guess that means I'm the boss around hear now," Kagome blinked. What? "Since I won't have you slamming me in the ground, it's time I'm the head of authority here... You've got no power over me..."   


    Kagome sat up and glared at him. Her gaze narrowing. 'It's only temporary...' was the message she tried to convey to him. Inu Yasha's grin widened as he fingered the rosary at his neck.   


    "These beads are pretty useless right now Kagome..." He squeezed her shoulder gently, then was up and started to walk away. Calling over his shoulder, "Looks like I'm the one with the power now. _I'm_ in charge now!"   


    Kagome watched him go with a mixture of confusion, anger, and disappointment. Not a very good mixture of emotions.   


    'So what if I can't use the "word"... It was like I was the leader before anyway... I just can't slam him into the ground...' Kagome thought about using the word 'slam' and decided to really look back on when she use to subdue him. After a few moments, she winced. Yes, slam was the definite word for what had happened to Inu Yasha whenever she sat him. But he deserved... right?   


    Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold as her fever started to set in again. He was the leader before... she just had a tiny bit of power over him... And now it's gone, for a little while.   


    Really, nothing had changed...   


    ...Right?   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


A.N. : Excuse bad grammar and typos... did this late at night and didn't edit well enough... hope you liked it... AND SEE THE RING!! THAT MOVIE KICKS!!! 


	4. Someone Has To Say It

  
  
  
  


    A.N.: O.o wow! Over 50 people have reviewed my story~ ::Sniffles:: I am so happie... Okay, I make some shout outs to y'all, cause you're all so cool =D Wow... This may take a bit of space... and time, but thanks is important to say! =D   


**Catleya**- Woo~ You're are special 'cause you reviewed first! Thanks bunches!**Reigufu**-Woo~ you are the first FF.N author to review! You are also special! Thanks bunches~

  


They are special because they were the first to give my fic and chance and encouraged me with their words of... eh... encouragement! LoL.. but of course there's always everyone else who reviewed!   


**Anonymous reviews : ** Thanks to **Lord Cirenmas, loneliestnumber, Hokuto, Laura, Animaniac Girl, Dao,** and **Nim** from the first chapter. Second chapter thanks to **Nim**! Wow **Nim**! Singled out! The only person to review chapter 2 anonymously =D And Chapter three, thanks to **Lord Cirenmas**(again! Yay!)** catleya**(Yay! Again!)** merryday, aoshigal, Honeybear, Kells, sailorruss,** and **a fan** Thanks so much for your encouragement guys!   


Author reviews : WoW! A thanking shout out to all those authors who write fics that are so awesome, and were kind enough to look at my story and review! Wow! Chapter one thanks to **Rekka's Angel, Misao CG, Bast, Dansama, Azure Dragonness, DemonBlade, AnimeAngel, Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko, Trel, Mysticnight, Itnikki, Crystal Arrow, narcoleptic shishkabob,** and **moonymonster**! Wow Thanks you peeps! Now Chapter 2, big thanks to **Windshale, lil debbie, narcoleptic shishkabob** (YaY! Again!) **Melfina-Pan, Lady Pyro,** and **Crystal Arrow**! Thanks so much! Chapter 3- Thanks to **DemonBlade,** (again! Woo~) **Rekka's Angel,** (again too! Woo~) **ChibiSamiSala, Rosefire, SylverAngel, ChaosCat, Cataluna, Trel** (again! woo~) **Aisuru, Misao CG,** (again~ YaY~) **Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko** (Again! yaY!) **Minakokiss, NVK, Kaori, Shaha-Rain Ookami, obsession171,** and **lil debbie**! (wooo~! Again!) WOW! SO MANY!!   


To summarize... THANKS EVERYONE!! Onto the ficcy... ^^ (Oh... and if you want, at the end I will reply to some comments ^^) Oh and as for Keiko and Crazy Lady who both reviewed me... Well, you two weren't special enough, so I dun thank you guys =P~~~~~~~   


Crazy Lady : Eh?! ::pop::   


Keiko : HEY!!! ::pop::   


Me : O.o... Uh oh... ^^;; Um... Mabbe you guys should read while I sort this mess out... ehehe...   


Keiko & CL : ::Advance menacingly::   
  


Disclaimer: O.O ::Running away from Keiko and CL:: I DON'T OWN INU YASHA!!! AND RIGHT NOW I'VE GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS TO HANDLE!!... Like me dying in today... prior to seeing the movie the ring ... O.o Sorry all you fans, but to some unforseen circumstances... I might not be able to finish this fic ^^ So pray that I don't see the ring before I go O.o...   
  
  
  


**Loss Of Authority**

  
  


Chapter 3 : Someone Has To Say It

  
  
  
  


    "Kagome! Kagome! Wake up! The sun's been up for _hours_ all ready!" Shippou bounced around Kagome's head, shouting at her to get up. Groaning, she turned over, snuggling into her sleeping bag and trying to block out Shippou's cries.   


    Miroku tapped Shippou lightly on the head with his staff to stop the kitsune from dancing around, eyeing him with a slightly narrowed glance. "Let Kagome sleep Shippou. She is ill, let her be."   


    Shippou pouted and shoved Miroku's staff away, "But Kagome's the only one who can save me from Inu Yasha."   


    "Is he bothering...?"   


    Shippou flushed with anger and started to hop up and down, fuming at Miroku, "Where the hell've you been yesterday?! Of course he is you bastard!"   


    Miroku did his best not to smile in amusement, "Language now, Shippou. Ah... Well, he isn't here now Shippou, so it would be best to leave Kagome alone..."   


    Kagome listen, still half asleep. She silently agreed with Miroku and tried to curl up more securely in her sleeping bag. Shippou tensed near her and glared angrily at the monk. "But-"   


    "Shippou, Kagome is sick... Let her get some rest," Sango said sternly that stopped Shippou from arguing. He grumbled and plopped down near Kagome's head, sulking.   


    Miroku smiled and moved over to Kagome, feeling her forehead. Shippou watched as Miroku nodded in approval, smoothing Kagome's bangs from her eyes. "Her fever has gone down... Yes, rest is all she really needs now..."   


    Kagome sighed at the cool touch and pressed into the hand lightly. She coughed and sighed again as Miroku smoothed her bangs. Miroku could be really caring...   


    Kagome then felt a unwelcome presence at her rear. _Too_ caring sometimes...   


    "Really houshi..." Sango snapped as her hand still stayed clenched into a fist, raised in the air from hitting Miroku and giving him quite a large bump on the head. Kagome scooted away closer to Sango, cracking an eye open to look over at Miroku warily, guessing in must be pervert's intuition to know where her rear was in the sleeping bag.   


    "Get some sleep Kagome, we'll wait until you're feeling better before we start traveling again," Sango reassured and Kagome smiled weakly at her in gratitude. Once again, snuggled up in her sleeping bag for some well deserved sleep.   


    Well, guess I only deserved so much comfort, Kagome thought as Shippou panicked and started to jump about her head a few moments later. Why did God love to torture her so...?   


    "KAGOME!! HE'S COMING!!" Shippou cried and dove into the sleeping bag, curling in a ball near her chest. Kagome glance down to see a shaking lump in her sleeping bag and sighed.   


    Then _he_ showed up just as Shippou had forewarned. "Let's get going. We already wasted enough time!"   


    "Inu Yasha! Kagome's sick, have a little sympathy for her." Sango spoke angrily. Kagome nodded fervently at her side, still curled in her sleeping bag with Shippou shivering even more next to her. Inu Yasha chuckled.   


    "_Sympathy_?" Inu Yasha questioned mockingly, "That's the last thing she needs... C'mon Kagome..."   


    Before Sango or Miroku could say anything, Inu Yasha had reached into the sleeping bag and hauled Kagome out by her shoulders. It wasn't very pleasant. Being wretched from your warm and comfortable place on the floor and then exposed to the cold breeze with her head still spinning. She felt her stomach churning and her vision become dotted with those annoying white spots that come when you stare at the sun too long. (A.N.: I would know from experience... LoL)   


    Shippou tumbled out of the sleeping bag as Kagome was pulled up on her feet. He slammed headfirst into Inu Yasha's leg. (Thank god for his soft pillow pants!) Using the material to help him regain his footing, he looked up to glare at the hanyou, but merely caught a glimpse of Inu Yasha's smug face before he was nearly choking on the bright red fabric. (Ok... maybe puffy pillow pants aren't so good...)   


    Kagome felt nauseous. She was set onto her feet after Inu Yasha had pulled her out of her sleeping bag, her head had been spinning slightly. But once her feet touched the ground, everything was chaos. The room spun, everything seemed to double, and the bile rose in her throat. She stumbled and barely noticed she hit something with her foot, leaning against Inu Yasha who stood behind her for support, clutching the front of his haori. (haori : known today as a happi coat)   


    "O-oi... You okay?" Inu Yasha asked in slight alarm as all color drained from her already pale face, making her look like a ghost or someone covered in flour. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes glazed, unfocused. Though, try as she might, she couldn't get his face into focus, or those annoying spots to go away... well at least there weren't as bright anymore. She opened her mouth to speak,(even though she couldn't, but that really wasn't important when your vision is spinning like a top) but something entirely different came out.   


    It wasn't a pretty sight for one. Two, Inu Yasha learned that he better let those who are sick, to get their rest or be prepared for an hour (or two hour) long washing in the river.   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


    'Mou, you brought this on yourself...' Kagome thought as her head finally cleared and she saw Inu Yasha walking back from the river, his haori back on, slightly damp. Shippou sat in Kagome's lap and glared at the hanyou as he approached.   


    "You got what you deserved! You should have left Kagome alone-eep!" Shippou cried as Inu Yasha tried to claw the kitsune. Tumbling from Kagome's lap and running for dear life.   


    "Brat," Inu Yasha hissed as he kicked Shippou from behind in his attempts to escape him. Kagome glared at Inu Yasha, but couldn't do much more then that.   


    "Kitsunebi! (fox fire!)" Shippou shouted in attempt to get back at Inu Yasha. He only ended up to find himself eating dirt, much like Inu Yasha would, had Kagome been able to use her spell. Struggling beneath Inu Yasha's foot and gasping for air as the hanyou continued to put pressure on the kitsune's spine. (kitsune : fox)   


    Kagome tugged at Inu Yasha's sleeve, glaring at him. Her gaze clearly telling him to remove his foot. Inu Yasha chuckled and patted Kagome on the head. "I'm just teaching him a lesson he won't forget... Since I'm the one with the power here."   


    Sango and Miroku found a nice shady spot under a tree as they watched the trio's antics. Sango was a good distance away from Miroku's wandering hands, petting Kirara in her lap. "Freedom has gone to his head..."   


    Sango nodded in agreement as Shippou had escaped Inu Yasha's foot hold by transforming into his infamous pink bubble(or ballon) form, floating up to gnaw at his head in retaliation. Who in turn, pummeled him, giving large bumps on his head, holding him in a headlock. Kagome tried to pry Shippou from his grip, moving her mouth, desperately trying to make them stop, but only succeeding in tiring herself out.   


    Both, Sango and Miroku, sighed simultaneously and leaned back against opposite sides of the tree trunk they shared.   


    Kagome sat down with a deep breath, staring up at Inu Yasha and the wailing Shippou. He was _really_ going to get it once her voice was back. A fire gleamed brightly in his amber eyes as he grinned widely, watching Shippou squirm and finally getting the little brat for all the times he had to eat dirt, because of him.   


    "Kagome! Help!" Shippou cried. Kagome felt helpless as she watched. Sure, it really wasn't any different from any other day, but Kagome felt guilty from letting Shippou be her distraction from yesterday and she owed him _something_. Shippou-chan... I need to help him... (-chan : endearment ... used with friends, lovers, etc.)   


    "Kagome! Please!" He wailed as Inu Yasha gave him a few more lumps, clearly enjoying his fun. Inu Yasha!   


    'Sit!'   


    "Sit-" Slam.   


    Silence ran through the clearing, along with a cold breeze that ruffled everyone's hair and sent a shiver down their spines. Kagome gaped as Inu Yasha had just slammed face first into the ground. Shippou free of the headlock, sat next to him, gaping as well. But he thought Kagome couldn't use the subduing spell...   


    That same thought occurred to everyone present as Inu Yasha pulled himself up and turned to Kagome. But, it occurred to him, _Kagome_ hadn't said the word...   


    Kagome had thought the word, she knew that. Thought of subduing... but hadn't actually said the word. Could she use her mind to-Kagome shook her head quickly. No, that wasn't it. Then it occurred to her that she had thought of the word as the same time as...   


    Sango's hand stopped from stroking through Kirara's fur as she stared with wide eyes as Inu Yasha pried himself from off the ground, staring at Kagome. How had Kagome be able to subdue him? She didn't even say anything... Then how...   


    Miroku's hand loosened it's hold on his staff as he stared in mild surprise. Kagome could subdue him without actually saying the 'word'? Could that explain it... ?   


    Kagome and Inu Yasha turned their gazes to the little kitsune who jumped at the intensity of their gazes. What? Why were they staring at him? "What?!"   


    Sango and Miroku caught onto this, turning their attention to the kitsune as well. Slightly annoyed and apprehensive, Shippou frowned, turning from staring back at anyone, looking at the indentation Inu Yasha had made from being subdued. He knew he had said sit... when he meant to say 'sit him Kagome!' but didn't get much out since Inu Yasha...   


    Shippou's expression brightened. He slammed into the ground...   


    ... Just like he would when Kagome... said the word. Shippou grinned mischievously and decided to test out his theory and answer everyone's questioning stare at the same time.   


    Staring directly at Inu Yasha, who tensed, he pressed his mouth in a thin smile. "Sit."   


    Slam.   


    Shippou could subdue Inu Yasha.   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


A.N.: Sorry for typos and junk... blah... I hate editing my stuffs... Dunno why people read it, bores me senseless... LoL... the ideas sound a lot better... as ideas. I die today ;-; Why... why did I choose to watch the Ring?! ::Because it's such a cool movie:: =P And for those interesting comments... (Wow... this chapter is mainly made up of the comments and thanks^^;; )   


**Catleya** - Wow! You're French? Neat, I can't say I know any French people, or anyone who knows the language. But I have a friend who got a J-Pop CD that had a French theme ^^ **Misao CG** - O.o I really hope you don't jump out your window if I stop updating this fic ^^;; LoL **Animaniac Girl** - Yeah... I hate colds. They are very annoying... Seems like I got one everyday... -.-;; LoL **Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko** - I'm at book 12... but seeing as how impatient I am.. I use that translating site to read up on the other books, LoL and yeah... I am making Inu Yasha the bad guy, aren't I? hehe **Keiko** - You're a dork, simple as that =P LoL **narcoleptic shishkabob** - Yup, I hate colds too... hehe... as for that line... O.o dunno.. thought it was lame.. LoL **moonymonster** - Hi Duo ^^ LoL **Crazy Lady** - another unspecial person... =P LoL **Windshale** - Hey... I gargled salt for a sore throat... was made to... can't remember what happened after that though, LoL... **Rekka's Angel** - Talented writer? LoL you need to read more... LoL but the compliment was nice, no matter how untrue it is, LoL **Rosefire** - Wow... Characters seemed to be in character? Dun think they are now though, hehe, this one of your favorite stories? LoL, you may want to reconsider later... **ChaosCat** - Yeah... I thought of that too, after so long, Kagome couldn't really be scared of him, being as trusting as she is. But I decided to throw it in from my own experiences of people... -.-;; (I talk of people as if they're another species... LoL I rather be a demon then a human, so I'll think myself as one, hehe) **Aisuru** - Original? I thought I was copying some people a little... like **Ookami-chan** and I was afraid to post it up, and have it as a big flop, but it was quite the opposite, I am amazed ^^ **Minakokiss**- Oh my... please dun die... O.o... That's my job right now! LoL... Suspenseful? Haha... _sure_ it is... LoL, thanks for the comment anyway ^^ **Kells** - You're the only one who mentioned the Ring! YaY! Someone who understands my pain~! LoL That movie was so awesome... too bad it will be the cause of my death today ;-; Please spare me Samara... ;-; Or at least show me some of your tricks before you get me... hehe The TV one is neat ^^

  


A.N.: wow.. Short chapter... but lots of thanks ^^ Thanks so much for the support guys! Now say goodbye to me tonight since this is my seventh and final day since seeing the Ring ;-; See it! It's the best... So what if you get only seven days to live afterwards? LOL A little price to pay for some entertainment. Hehe... Well, I think this is the last time I'll thank so many people at once O.o... Too much work, but I lazy... so I do every other chapter and just comment to some people with questions and junk... hehe, so yeah, see ya! Happy Halloween~ (in case I dun update before then) 


	5. No Mercy

  
  
  
  
  


A.N.: FF.N has to be one of the most annoying things... er... don't listen to me... juss read the fic -____-;;   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.   
  
  
  
  


**Loss Of Authority**

  


**Chapter 4: No Mercy**

  
  
  
  
  


    "Sit!"   


    "Brat-"   


    Slam.   


    "Fuck! I'll-"   


    "Sit!"   


    "You little-"   


    Slam.   


    "Sit~" Shippou sang out and sighed happily as he heared Inu Yasha get slammed into the ground once more. Such sweet music, the crunching of gravel and crumble of dirt, to the little kitsune's ears.   


    Shippou had been at for an hour. Singing out the word as if preaching to the gods. Saying it as a mantra, or drawing it slowly. Even pausing to let Inu Yasha get on his feet, only to slam him right back down. Oh yes. He was enjoying this new right of authority immensely.   


    Kagome sipped a bit of her tea and let out a weary sigh. Sango took a snack from Kagome's pack and sat down next to her, both with their back turned to the two demons. Shippou giggling madly as he skipped at his own slow pace, taking his sweet time as Inu Yasha's eyes were narrowed in slits, a clawed hand extended, twitching to clamp around the kitsune's throat. Miroku sat across of Sango and Kagome, staring at the kettle that was held above the small fire.   


    "Should we stop them?" Miroku asked as he prodded the fire gently with a stick to keep it going. Kagome blew on her tea, looking at the monk briefly to raise her eyebrow, before taking a sip. After getting over the shock of Shippou having the ability to subdue Inu Yasha, they had tried to figure out _how_ it could be possible. But, this little brain storming session last long since Shippou's temptation to use the spell _again_ was too strong.   


    _"I was just making sure if I could really do it..." Shippou had replied innocently as Inu Yasha lay smashed into the ground, clenching his hands in the ground with clumps of grass sticking between his fingers._   


    So they had been interrupted and couldn't very well concentrate with Shippou subduing Inu Yasha every other second and Inu Yasha trying to break everyone bone in the kitsune's body. (To make up for breaking his spine, Kagome guessed) They gave up and decided to take a break.   


    "Shippou, I think you've had enough fun with Inu Yasha..." Sango spoke up as she fiddled with the wrapping on the chocolate bar in her hand. Shippou stopped his taunting at once and looked over at Sango. With his attention somewhere else and his guard down, Inu Yasha took this moment to try and grab the fox demon, but missed. He voiced out a few colorful words and turned to watch as Shippou happily took the chocolate Sango offered him and crammed it into his mouth.   


    "Little bastard..." Inu Yasha hissed angrily and tried to push back against the spell.   


    "Kagome! You bitch! This is all your fucking fault-"   


    "Mmhhpt-" Shippou swallowed his chocolate, "Sit! Ha! Now I won't have to listen to you insulting Kagome anymore!"   


    Inu Yasha clenched his hands once more. Kagome sighed and grabbed the kettle to pour herself another cup of tea.   


    "Kagome! We're seeing Kaede-baba... Now!" (-baba : rude term to address an elderly woman. i.e. - Old hag)   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


    "Kaede-baba!" Kaede sighed as she paused in gathering herbs, a shadow falling over her.   


    "What is it Inu Yasha?" Kaede asked flatly as she began pulling at the herbs once more, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou appearing behind him.   


    "It seems, that there is a problem with the rosary." Miroku spoke up, Kaede looked up in surprise.   


    "A problem with the rosary...?" She repeated, her brows creasing together in a frown. Miroku closed his eyes and sighed, tapping Shippou with his staff. "Shippou..."   


    Inu Yasha's eyes widened, "No-"   


"Sit." Shippou said with a wide grin on his face. Inu Yasha fell on command, before Kaede who looked on in surprise.   


    "Now do you see our little problem?" Miroku asked with a slight smile as Shippou hopped down, perched on the hanyou's head. Kaede stared at the group for a moment before getting up with a great sigh and began to walk back to the village.   


    "Let us go to the village to speak... And you will tell me what happened."   


    "Do you think she can fix this?" Sango questioned as she glanced at Miroku and Kagome. Both merely shrugged in response, Miroku with his sly smile and Kagome witha light frown.   


    "'Fix it'?! No! We don't need to fix it! Sit. We should keep it this way!" Shippou said in panic, subduing Inu Yasha and stopping him from raising his arms to grab the kitsune. Inu Yasha cursed at another failed attempt.   


    "Yes, why fix it?" The others looked at Miroku in surprise, "Well, it is quite amusing, to say the least..."   


    "Fuck you houshi..." Inu Yasha growled.   
  


    "Now, how did this happen?" Kaede queastioned as they sat in a circle in her hut. Her eyes falling on Kagome, who blinked and turned to Sango.   


    "It started when Kagome had gotten back from her county. We found she had a cold, and along with that, lost the ability to use her voice. ("Only temporarily, of course," Sango added quickly at the sharp look from Kagome) Inu Yasha took this to his advantage since Kagome couldn't subdue him and started to harass Shippou."   


    "Harass?! I didn't 'harass' the little brat! I only gave him what he fucking deserved-"   


    "Sit!" Shippou snapped angrily and watched with satisfaction as Inu Yasha slammed into the ground.   


    Sango chose this moment to continue, "Inu Yasha was chasing after Shippou where he had cried the subduing spell while calling out to Kagome, and that's when we found out. We aren't sure _how_ it happened. But Kagome might have a better idea..."   


    All eyes turned on Kagome who shrugged guilty, trying her best ot look innocent. Kaede sighed.   


    "I see... Well... There could be many possibilities of how Shippou was able to subdue Inu Yasha. But until Kagome gets her voice back, we might not be able to find out."   


    "Yeah yeah baba, but the answer I want is if you can _fix_ it?" Inu Yasha grounded out as he sat up, touching the small of his back.   


    "Fix it?" Kaede repeated quietly and closed her eyes, falling into deep thought as the silence grew thick in the room. All eyes on the elder miko. As she continued to sit there, with the minutes stretching by, Shippou smirked and leaned back against Kagome's stomach, comfortable in his safe place in her lap.   


    "What a shame, looks like we're stuck like this. Can't fix it. Wahahahahahaha!" Shippou cackled, a nerve snapping inside of Inu Yasha, but he took a deep breath, counting backwards from ten. Don't get mad, he thought, getting mad and acting to _kill_ the little bastard will get me sat... and it's not worth it...   


    "So this means, Shippou can control the subduing spell? Only him?" Sango questioned after the silence had been broken. Kagome shrugged, Shippou laughing harder at this.   


    "Maybe not. Kagome still might be able to 'sit' Inu Yasha-" But Miroku was cut off as Inu Yasha slammed into the floor unexpected. This caused another tense silence to pass, Kaede opening her eyes at catch the looks of surprise on the other's faces.   


    "Ah..." Miroku blinked in surprise, looking at Shippou.   


    "What? You said the word! Not me!" Shippou snapped, annoyed by all the stares he was receiving like before. Kagome blinked in surprise and realized this was true. Miroku said the word this time. What was going on...?   


    "Hm.. Interesting." Kaede simply commented. Inu Yasha sat up and was nearly spitting in anger.   


    "Fuck 'interesting'! This is fucking painful! You're dead monk!" Inu Yasha shouted and lunged at Miroku.   


    "Sango..." Sango looked at the elder priestess as she was addressed. "Try subduing Inu Yasha. If I am correct..."   


    Sango looked at her confused, but decided what harm it could do? "Sit."   


    Again, Inu Yasha slammed into the floor, centimeters away from Miroku who was pressed up against wall. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Sango.   


    "Thank you Sango... shall I thank you later privately-" Sango snorted.   


    "Not even in your dreams..." Miroku sighed and smiled weakly. "Can't blame a guy for trying..."   


    Sango gave a short glare, before turning to Kaede, "Do you know what this means Lady Kaede?"   


    She sighed deeply, her eyes closing once more, "I do not. But I will try to fix this problem. It may take a while..."   


    Inu Yasha clawed at the wood, his claws scraping down across the floor a few inches. The wood groaned in protest, but it went ignored as he tried to push himself up. His face contorted in anger and concentration as he tried to fight against the spell. As the others conversed about the rosary spell, he glanced over at Kagome, his eyes darkened over and hidden by his bangs.   


    He set his mind. He had to make sure Kagome would remove the rosary. Or it be the end of his poor spine.   


    Maybe, even keep it off permanently if he was successfully. He smiled darkly for the first time that day.   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


A.N.: ::sigh::... Death. How are you supposed to react when five minutes ago you receive the news of someone dying... someone in your family.... over the phone? 


	6. Kindness Has a New Name

  
  
  
  
  
  


A.N.: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  I was touched that so many cared enough to offer their help and advice to me! =D  This chapter is dedicated to you guys! Minna-san, Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu!  (Everyone, Thank you so much!  ::I needed an excuse to practice my japanese...)   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.    


Additional A.N.: My birthday was on November 7, yay!  I am officially 14 years old!  Bwuahahahahahahahaha!  Now I am as old as nearly all my friends =D (But this will only last about a month or so... ;-; ) And I got another cat... Sebatian!  =D  I have two cats now!!! Tiger and Sebatian! ^-^ YaY  (I also looked at my last chapter... so many mistakes O_O  I can't believe I missed them all >.   
  
  
  


**Loss Of Authority**

  


**Kindness Has A New Name**

  
  
  
  
  


    Kagome awoke the next morning, only to find it was actually high noon.  She sat up, moving from her bed to find herself alone in the hut.  She sighed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  Of course everyone was gone, probably eating or discussing more clues about finding some Shikon shards.   


    The thought of food made Kagome became slightly green in the face and caused the world to spin again. (Wait, the world is always spinning!) She lay back down and tried to keep herself from repeating the incident with Inu Yasha the other day, that wouldn't have been good.   


    Once the wave of nausea passed, Kagome sat up more slowly and carefully removed herself from her bed on the floor and used the sides of the hut to keep herself from toppling back to the ground.  She was a little surprised no one had come to wake her.  Okay, she was surprised _Inu Yasha_ hadn't come to wake her up.  The others were probably using the subduing spell as a way to make sure Inu Yasha wouldn't bother and let her get the sleep that she so desperately needed.   


    Kagome wondered maybe if it was better to rest while she could so, at least, she would have some strength to hold onto while they traveled. Her hand moved closer to the doorway as she inched along, still debating whether to go back to bed or start their journey. Her silent debating was cut short however, as Inu Yasha appeared holding something in his hands and looking a little surprised to see Kagome up.   


    "What are you doing up Kagome? You idiot, get your ass back to bed." Kagome clearly heard the tone of anger in his voice and smiled at him. She patted his arm in a gesture of saying she was just fine and started to continue her way out. Inu Yasha stood in front of Kagome and effectively blocking her way. She frowned but instead of looking up at his face, she looked down at his hands. He was holding a bundle. It was wrapped in a white cloth, so she didn't know what is was but she had a wild guess. She felt her stomach churn.   


    "I told you to get back to bed. I brought you something to eat-" Yup, that was all she needed to hear before he unwrapped the bundle to reveal a bowl of soup with a piece of bread on the side. Kagome covered her mouth at once and bolted passed Inu Yasha. Startled, he nearly spilt the soup, but caught himself quickly and peeked outside to find Kagome heaving just around the corner. Guess she wasn't hungry.   


    Kagome took a deep breath and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her fever spiking up as the color drained from her face. She clutched to the hut's wall to stop from collapsing. She was really weak now, her knees starting to buckle. She struggled to stay up and falling into her mess when she was swept up by a pair of strong arms. Inu Yasha had caught her by the back of her shaking knees and around her shoulders, holding her close as he made his way back to her bed.   


    Kagome was a little startled by his actions and took a deep breath, taking in his scent which brought her comfort, but sent her heart racing. No sooner did she get comfortable that she was ripped from his warmth and back in bed.   


    "I told you to get back to bed." Inu Yasha's voice was laced with annoyance as he set Kagome down. He shifted her covers and tucked her in, sitting at her side. With his legs crossed and his arms shoved into his sleeves, looking down on her. Kagome let out a sigh, and shifted to get comfortable.   


    Inu Yasha's brow twitched in annoyance as Kagome continued to toss and turn for the pass twenty minutes. She continued to move and jerk, thrash and roll, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, then throwing it off with a kick. What was so difficult about staying in one spot?! Inu Yasha growled as he removed his hands from his sleeves and placed them on Kagome's shoulders, keeping her still.   


    Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha, smiling sheepishly. Well, she couldn't help it. Her illness made it difficult. First it was cold, then hot. Every position seemed to have something wrong. It was frustrating.   


    "Dammit Kagome, will you stop moving around and get some sleep?" Kagome made a face. Hey pal, it's not as easy as you think. Kagome momentarily wondered if Inu Yasha had ever gotten a cold before. He probably doesn't know how uncomfortable it is. Kagome struggled against his grip. No matter how tired she was, she couldn't find a position to sleep in. Inu Yasha sighed as Kagome broke free of his grip and leaned down to gather her up in his arms. This stopped her struggling, his ears twitched, catching the erratic beating of her heart. He smirked at this. _This_ was his chance.   


    Kagome held her breath as Inu Yasha held her in his arms again. Her cheek pressed up to his shoulder, his chin resting atop her head. She let out her breath and tried to calm down before he noticed how much his hold was affecting her. She smiled a little at how warm and comfortable it was in his arms. How safe she really felt. She snuggled closer, her hands gripping into the material of his coat with her body slowly relaxing.   


    "Kagome..." Inu Yasha began, but Kagome sighed against him and realized how heavy her eyelids were becoming. Inu Yasha continued quickly, he wanted this damn rosary off, and now he had good reason to keep it off. If _anyone_ could subdue him, that could mean big trouble.   


    "Since you've lost your voice and somehow the spells been broken, I think you should remove the rosary." Inu Yasha quickly went on to avoid any doubtful looks Kagome would have given him, "Only until the rosary is 'fixed' then you could put it back on. I rather be sat by one person... actually, I don't want to be sat at all..."   


    A thought occurred to him as he held Kagome closer. He didn't hear any protests from Kagome, not that she could voice any, but she held still in his arms. Maybe... she was considering...? After all we've been through, don't you trust me enough to remove it... permanently? Inu Yasha felt his breath catch... He might have a good chance after all.   


    "Kagome... we've been through a lot, even though this rosary does seem to come in handy sometimes..." Inu Yasha thought about this as well. The rosary did save them, (and himself) from getting seriously injured. He took one of his arms from Kagome and fingered the rosary with an unreadable expression. He might actually miss this stupid thing...   


    "It's up to you Kagome..." Inu Yasha finished shortly and looked down at her. "Kagome?"   


    He heard the steady rhythm of her breathing and took a closer look to see her eyes were closed and mouth was slightly open. His eye twitched. She had been asleep. She had been asleep the whole time?!   


    "Ka-go-me-" Inu Yasha grounded out every syllable in her name as he tightened his grip. His anger suddenly disappeared with a heavy sigh and rush of wind. The more he looked at her face, the less angry he became with her. He really should lay off, Kagome was sick and in a lot of discomfort. He held her close, guessing it'd be all right if he put her back down on the bed now. But he made no move to remove Kagome from his arms, quite content enough to stay the way he was. And no one was watching.   


    He held her that way the rest of the day.   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


    On the road again, Kagome walked alongside Sango with Shippou on her shoulder. Feeling a lot better and well rested, she insisted (With a lot of body language, hand motions, and patience) that they should start their search again. The others were reluctant, but agreed once they believed that Kagome seemed well enough to travel. Of course they took more breaks then usual, and Inu Yasha never complained once. They didn't want to push Kagome too hard and have her relapse with it being twice as bad as before.   


    It was a enjoyable day. Her fever was under control, her throat no longer itched like crazy (Not that kind you scratch, the one where you cough to try and get rid of) and everyone seemed to be in a mellow mood. It seemed today would go smoothly.   


    "Hn?!" Inu Yasha grunted suddenly as he turned his head to the left of them, ears flattening back against the side of his head. The others looked at him confused, that is until a familiar whirl of wind started to appear in the distance and Kagome noticed the shikon shards aura. She blinked at how long it had taken her to notice the shard's aura, but decided to blame it on her fever. She was sure she'd be back to normal once she got her voice back.   


    "Kagome!" The wolf youkai spoke as he stopped before her with a large grin on his face. Kagome sighed inwardly, forcing a smile. (youkai - demon)   


    "Oi! Get away from her!" Inu Yasha growled as he stepped over to them, attempting to stand between Kouga and Kagome.   


    Kouga's grin faltered a little at the state he viewed Kagome in and having the dog turd stand between him and his woman. Her hair was mussed, her eyes dull, and she was not in the usual weird clothes he had seen her in, but something longer at the legs and arms. And was it just him, or did she seem to be swaying? He stared at Kagome over the hanyou's shoulder, before turning furious eyes on Inu Yasha.   


    "What the fuck did you do to her inukkoro?" (inukkoro - dog turd/face I find dog turd to be more funny XD)   


    Inu Yasha blinked, then growled at Kouga, meeting his furious stare with his own glare. "What the fuck are you talking about? She's sick you bastard!"   


    Kouga stopped snarling with Inu Yasha at once and was at Kagome's side in a heartbeat. "Eh? You're sick Kagome?"   


    She hesistated before nodding weakly. Kouga took her hands in his, and rubbed them a little when he felt how cold they were.   


    "Don't worry Kagome, I'll take care of you. Come with me-"   


    "The fuck you will!" Inu Yasha hissed as he yanked Kagome away and nearly crushed the startled girl to his chest, "Touch her again and lose a limb you wimpy wolf!"   


    Kouga looked on in surprised, before snorting.   


    "Heh. Like you could even touch me inukkoro!" In a flash of red and white Inu Yasha had sent Kouga skidding a few feet a way to a punch directly aimed at his face. Kouga had jerked and caused Inu Yasha's aim to miss it's target, getting the wolf's cheek instead of his nose. Kouga growled as he touched the side of his face lightly.   


    "That was just a love tap, you bastard." Inu Yasha snarled as he went for Tetsusaiga at his side, letting go of Kagome in the process. Kagome panicked at this and moved her lips only to find the word was still stuck in her throat. Right, she forgot about her voice. Kagome quickly turned to the others for help. They clearly got the message, but hesitated. What if Kouga found out how to use the subduing spell? Shippou snorted with laughter, (causing Kagome to stare since she didn't think the situation funny) As if Kouga would notice such small details.   


    "Sit!" Shippou said through his laughter. On command Inu Yasha slammed to the ground, Tetsusaiga in his hand in it's fanged form, but couldn't do much with it as he was imprinted into the ground. Kouga glared at the hanyou and stood up, clenching his hands.   


    Kouga spat to the side and stood his ground. Kagome worried since Kouga didn't take off like he usually did once Inu Yasha was subdued.   


    "Kouga! Kouga-kun!" Kouga's two surviving pack members called out as the ran to the clearing, out of breath.(-kun - used at the end of guy names, same as -chan only with guys and I think it is used with lower ranking students too...)   


    "Ah! Kagome-nee-san!" One of them spoke up, both smiling at her. She smiled back, but turned her attention back to Kouga once Inu Yasha was on his feet. Kouga-kun, why won't you get moving? Inu Yasha might hurt you...(nee-san - less formal way of saying big sister... like sis. but they use to mark her as Kagome being Kouga's woman, I guess)   


    "Keh. Have a death wish, wimpy wolf? I'll make it quick!" Inu Yasha snarled as he was up on his feet with Tetsusaiga ready. Kagome turned sharply to the others, Shippou responded to her call once again.   


    "Sit!" Inu Yasha slammed into the ground. Kouga stared, blinking, then snickered.   


    "Clumsy, inukkoro?" Nearly everyone there fell at this comment. (except for Inu Yasha since he was already on the ground) As if it wasn't obvious enough... At least I was right about him noticing the _small_ details, Shippou thought.   


    "Bah!" Inu Yasha snapped as he staggered back to his feet, "I'll get you in one swing and finally take those shards from you and never have you bother Kagome again!"   


    "Heh, Kagome's mine! It's you who'll be removed from my woman. So why don't you just 'sit' down and save yourself the trouble of having yourself humilated." Kouga empathized the word 'sit' since the kitsune seem to keep saying it and the dog turd kept falling down when he heard it. And just like before, he feel flat on the ground. Kouga didn't even notice the tense silence that followed.   


    Horror struck everyone as Kouga had purposely said the word. He knew... !   


    "Heh! At least I'm not falling because of some word. You really _are_ clumsy inukkoro!" Everyone sighed. Okay, he didn't knew... but he was close. Kouga's companions, however, seemed to have caught on, but Kagome caught their wide-eyed glances and pressed her finger to her lips. They both nodded slowly and said nothing. Inu Yasha was back on his feet, his back was really starting to ache now. He'd have to kill the brat later. One idiot at a time...   


    "I'll be kind for once and let you off easy, inukkoro. I don't want to beat you up while you can't even stand on your own two feet." Kind?! Kouga beat _him_ up!? Inu Yasha felt his control snap.   


    "Inukkoro, I'll leave Kagome in your care. She better be healthy the next time we meet, I can't fight you when you're as clumsy as you are now." Kouga glanced at Kagome and grinned at her, at her side in a blink of an eye once more, holding her hands in his. "I'll be back for you Kagome,"   


    "See ya!"   


    "Hold it you fucking bastard-" Inu Yasha began, heading after Kouga.   


    "Sit."   


    "Sit."   


    "Sit!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou spoke the word and watched as Inu Yasha slammed into the ground times three. They even felt a little sorry, well, Sango and Kagome did. Miroku and Shippou seemed quite pleased.   


    In a whirl wind of dust Kouga was gone. His companions groaned and gave a short wave of farewell as they left after their leader.   


    Kagome kneeled down next to Inu Yasha and tilted her head to the side, viewing him critically. Inu Yasha stayed face down in the earth and listened as the wolf got away. Fuming _long_ after their encounter.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


A.N.: Must learn to make chapters longer O_O... man... I am so tired... I need food... and sleep... G'night all.... 


	7. A Perfectly Bad Mood

  
  
  


[A.N.] YAY!!! EXAMS ARE OVER!!!! I just read about kids in Japan... dayum!  They got it hard! O_o I have a whole new level of respect for Kagome, especially if she actually passes to Highschool while dealing with Inu Yasha  o_O  I'm having second thoughts of living in Japan now, hehe.. Oh, and I think this Chapter might be longer then usual(I hope)... Lots of fluff too =^-^= And did anyone see episode 38 of Inu Yasha (I have dial up, so yeah and not much space in my comp) XD Omg... I thought it was so hilarious... he acts so much more like a cat then a dog... Inu Yasha : ::high pitched voice:: 'baka'  'baka'  XD I can't stop laughing at that!!!   
  
  


[Disclaimer]   
  
  
  


**

Loss Of Authority

**   


**

A Perfectly Bad Mood

**   
  
  
  
  


[A.A.N.] Don't you just hate it when someone/something can ruin your perfectly bad mood? ^-^ My GREAT friends do it all the time   
  
  
  
  


    Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango all laid low by their respective bush as they watched the hanyou carefully.  He had been sitting in the middle of the field for _hours_, ever since the encounter with Kouga.  They didn't have to worry about Kouga blabbing the 'problem' with the beads, since they doubted he even knew that he could subdue Inu Yasha.  But that fact didn't seem to help Inu Yasha.   


    He had gone off on his own far ahead of the others and they took nearly half an hour to catch him, sitting where he was now, glaring off ahead, sitting with his legs and arms crossed, Tetsusaiga gripped tightly to his shoulder.  They could feel the anger in his aura radiating off him in waves of heat and knew better then to bother him.  So they left him to his thoughts.   


    It was starting to get darker and decided to check up on him.  Still glaring ahead with his anger in full force.    


    "I guess we're camping here for the night."  Sango sighed as she placed a hand under her chin.  Kagome continued to stare at Inu Yasha's still form with Shippou atop her head.   


    "Or maybe he'll wait till it gets too dark to see and force us to go on so we end up as miserable as he feels."  Shippou spoke, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes closed.   


    "I think Sango's assumption is closer.  Let us make camp."  Shippou pouted at having his suspicions shot down and hitched a ride on Miroku's sleeve as the monk stood up and headed back to where they had been resting to give Inu Yasha some time alone.  Sango watched Miroku leave with Shippou holding onto his arm and started to follow.  She looked back to see Kagome still in place, staring out at Inu Yasha.    


    "Kagome?" Kagome blinked and looked to Sango and gave her a smile.  She then turned her attention back to the still hanyou, an obvious sign that said she was going to stay where she was a while longer.  Sango sighed.   


    "I'll meet you back at camp."  If Kagome had heard her, she made no bodily response, but Sango already knew that Kagome was planning to spend her time with Inu Yasha.  It often made her wonder if Inu Yasha realized how lucky he was?  It gave her a heavy heart to think of how committed Kagome was to Inu Yasha, and still he played with her heart.  He didn't exactly _mean_ to play with her heart, but as long as he stayed indecisive between the deceased miko, and the living one, he'd keep on doing it.    


    Sango glanced back once more with a sadder gaze as she found Kagome up on her feet and making her way towards Inu Yasha.  He really didn't know how lucky he was...   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


    Inu Yasha's ears twitched back as he heard someone approached.  Keh... They had been watching him for how long and now decided to send someone to check up on him eh?  Taking a deep breath, he caught the intruders scent. Kagome.   


    His expression darkened as he went back over the events earlier that day and felt his anger rising.  They just had to meet up with that damned wolf.  The beads just had to get fucked up and make his life (more) of a living hell.  Maybe if Kagome hadn't lost her voice and got that fucking cold this wouldn't have happened. Of all the luck...   


    Kagome's legs came into view.  Her pajama pants with little crescent moons and suns and stars that caused him to let his eyes flicker up her body until he met her warm gaze and cheerful smile.  He sharply turned from her and went to glare off in another direction.  Kagome sighed at his immaturity and walked back in front of him, taking a seat with her legs beneath her.    


    He stared straight ahead, and being a taller, if he focused on a point ahead he wouldn't be able to see Kagome's face.  Then if he ignored her, she'd leave him in peace and let him sulk as always on his own.  Too bad Kagome was just as stubborn as he was.   


    Maybe something to eat... ? Kagome thought and quickly scrambled up on her feet, heading in the direction, leaving Inu Yasha behind in the same foul mood he had been all morning.   


    It seemed to only be a few minutes before Kagome came back, combined with another scent that caused Inu Yasha's ears to perk up with interests.  Kagome appeared before him, sitting down and holding a steaming bowl of ramen to him, smiling birghtly.  Inu Yasha gave her a flat look and focused his attention else where.  Frowning, she placed the ramen bowl down and sat in front of him, waiting for him, patiently, to see if he would get irritated and yell at her... or something!   


    The seconds ticked on... The minutes stretching by... It seemed like an eternity and it was all she could take to not grab his forelocks and yank him down to her.  So much for _patiently_...   


    Kagome rose up on her knees so she'd be at eye level with him.  His eyes were set on a point ahead and he was clearly trying to ignore her.  Kagome waved her hands in front of his face.  He didn't respond at all.   


    Not giving up, Kagome grabbed his forelocks and yanked them a little to try and startle him out of his trance.  It still didn't work.  His head had jerked a little but he continued to glare ahead, ignoring her presence.  Kagome huffed with slight annoyance and tried for his ears.  She pulled on one, none too gently.  Inu Yasha's brows twitched, a reaction!  She tried again.   


    He was getting annoyed by her pulling on his ears.  It didn't hurt, but it was getting his attention effectively.  What the hell was her problem?  Why couldn't she just leave him alone?   


    Kagome had stopped pulling at his ears when she noticed that his eyebrows were no longer twitching and he didn't seem like he'd be responding in any other way.  There were still others way to get him to talk, even if it would be a one sided conversation on his part.   


    She started making faces.  Inu Yasha felt his brow twitch again as Kagome started to treat him as a mother or big sister would to their younger sibling that was crying, by making funny faces.  Instead of yelling at her, something his mind was telling him to do, he ignored her.    


    Lucky, or unluckily enough, Kagome didn't keep up her attempts for long as her cold caught up with her.  She slumped down tiredly and let her arms fall to her side, yawning.  She sat by his side, taking a deep breath and then sighing it out in temporary defeat.  She humped and hit his right side with her back, leaning into him and trying to make him topple over.  But of course, being a half demon and up against tiny little all human Kagome, he didn't budge.  She narrowed her eyes and gave him an askew glance.  He looked back at her, mirroring her gaze.   


    You're so moody, Kagome thought grumpily, and as if to prove her annoyance, she kicked the ramen bowl that had was already cold and watched it roll a little away.  Pushing back against Inu Yasha even more, finding his side warm and soft.  A little nap wouldn't hurt and Inu Yasha was right there... unless he decided to ditch her once she was asleep.  Kagome took her chances as her eyelids grew heavier and she finally let them slip close, her body going slack.    


    Inu Yasha watched her, pressing into his side and turned to peer more closely at her face once she had stopped moving.  Her body was limp, and her breathing coming out slow and even.  He let out his breath in a long sigh and glared at her.  Bah, the girl really was more trouble then she was worth.    


    A few moments passed and Inu Yasha's glare softened into an unreadable look.  He turned his gaze to stare straight out ahead and watched the sky darken rapidly.  The sun setting, lowering until there was only a sliver of sunlight left, painting the clouds and sky orange, with a hint of pink and red.    


    It would have a rather calming affect on anyone.  The quiet of the forest, the gentle breeze, the scent of natural air, untainted by the gas and smoke and other chemicals that cloud the air in the present day.  With the warm body of another that you... care about deeply, next to you.  Inu Yasha let out a breath and almost smiled.   


    Kagome slept on, not realizing that she had actually been victorious.  She had snapped Inu Yasha out of his perfectly bad mood.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


    "Ah... Sango, what do you think?"  Miroku whispered quietly as he watched the exchange between the two.  Sango sighed and stood up quietly and headed back to camp.    


    "They're fine... We should leave them alone houshi-sama."  Shippou held on to Sango's shoulder with Kirara following behind her mistress.  Miroku stood up as well, taking a quick glance at Inu Yasha and Kagome once more, the corner's of his mouth twitching slightly as he turned to follow Sango.   


    "I meant the rosary spell... Sango, do you believe that Kagome will remove them once and for all?"  Sango sat down near the fire, staring at the flames crackling merrily.     


    "I don't know hoshi-sama... I don't doubt the trust between those two along with their... relationship.  But, the rosary can come in handy..." Sango added quietly as she pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at the sky idly.  Miroku sat next to her, sighing in dismay as she unconsciously moved away from him as a reflex.  "You're right..."   


    "But... Maybe it is best if it were off then... It could help push them in the right direction and give them more confidence in themselves... and each other."   


    "Maybe... houshi-sama."  She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, bringing her knees down to let Kirara hop into her lap, stroking the small demon's fur gently.  Then she added in sadly, "But even if they are pushed into the right direction... Inu Yasha always seems to hurt Kagome.  It seems he'll always pull Kagome-chan along, before he crushes her heart when he finally chooses to be with Kikyou-sama. To stay with her."   


    They stayed quiet in the tense silence that followed.  There was a look of great annoyance, with a hint of despair in her face he caught when Miroku looked over at Sango with a  gentle look, "It's true, Sango... He is hurting her by being indecisive, but I'm sure his feelings for Kagome are much stronger then what you may think, how could he discard her like nothing after all that we've been through?"   


    "Ah... ?"  Sango looked over at him surprised and felt her face heat up slightly at the look of sincerity on his face started to cause a slight tug at her heart and quickly averted her eyes.  "T-then he should tell her instead of playing around like this!"   


    "It's not that easy... A lot of things can hold him back,"  Sango looked over at him again questioningly, "Fear of being rejected, pride, embarrassment..."   


    Sango felt her face heat up again, this time out of anger, turning away in a huff.  Miroku started and stared at her back puzzled.  What had he said now?   


    "So...  he's not telling _Kagome_ his feelings because he's _embarrassed_, houshi-sama?"  Her voice chipped with ice.  Miroku, now realizing his mistake, waved his an arm quickly, as if to make the statement disappear.   


    "N-no Sango!  That's not what I meant!"  Miroku tried to explain, relaxing a little as Sango turned to look at him with a softer glare.  "I meant embarrassed... of waiting so long to tell her how he feels.  Even after feeling for her for such a long time in this way... and only to tell her now, makes them realize how much time they wasted."   


    "Houshi-sama..."  Sango began, a little touched by this, turning around fully to face him.  Miroku smiled at her and put a hand over hers, moving closer.  Sango felt it become a lot hotter then before. "Sango."   


    Shippou watched on curiously.  It didn't seem like they were talking about Kagome and Inu Yasha anymore.   


    "Ah... M-Miro-Uh?!" Her soft look and blush seemed to change into an expression full of shock and her blush darkening to anger as she clenched a fist and let it sail. Miroku paid dearly for giving into his urges, and gave Sango's breast a 'friendly' squeeze as he clasped her hand to her chest.   


    Miroku was sent a few feet at the exterminators punch and chills were sent down his spine as Sango fixated on him with a dark look.  He gave a soft laugh, regaining his composer.  Sango didn't miss how he scooted over quite a bit once she too hold of her Hiraikotsu and felt a twinge of satisfaction enter her look as she continued to keep a safe distance away from the perverted monk.   


    Shippou sighed.  Their group was just full of confusing relationships.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


    Meanwhile, Inu Yasha had noticed Kagome shivering (He actually felt it first,) and started to remove his coat, shifting a little that caused Kagome to slip from resting against his side to laying across his lap. Inu Yasha shrugged out of his haori and placed it over Kagome who soon stopped shivering and snuggled into a more comfortable position.   


    A faint blush made it's way over his face, which he quickly shook off. He did his best to unfold his legs beneath her and scoot away, reaching under to support her back as he maneuvered out from under her. A pair of arms shot out and wrapped around his neck, startling the hanyou to pull back, dragging her with him and nearly toppled over.   


    "Damn it..."   


    He regained his balance and glared at Kagome, faltering a little as he realized how closer their faces were, his breath mingling with her own. He felt another blush rising, hotter then before and tried to pry her off. But Kagome made a sound of protest and proceeded to hold on tighter, burying her face into the crook of his neck, stilling Inu Yasha at once.   


    He sighed and decided to let her be, glancing around, ears twitching to catch the sounds of anyone watching. It was surprising (and a great relief) to find no one, mainly Miroku, Shippou and Sango, weren't around to witness them and relaxed a little more at that.   


    He sat there still, but loose, with Kagome in his lap. Her hold slipped a little and her head slide to his shoulder, hand fisting in his white kimono. Inu Yasha glanced down at her and realized how vulnerable and childlike she looked in his arms.   


    He sighed, "Kagome..."   


    Her eyes slowly slid open. Inu Yasha jumped, startled she had heard him and panic flew into him. What if she took it wrong? Would she sit him- Wait... She _can't_ sit me... for now. He relaxed again and focused back on her face. Her eyes were glassy and it took her a while to find his gaze with her own. Slightly worried, he put a hand to her forehead, but it seemed all right, just a little warm.   


    Kagome reached up to touch his face lightly. Her fingers brushing his cheek in gentle caresses. He stared down at her in confusion. Was she delirious?   


    "Kagome?"   


    She shifted this way and that, until she was sitting up and at eye level with Inu Yasha, he continued to stare at her perplexed. Her eyes still glassy, moving down from his face to the rosary at his neck. Her hands followed the same path as her gaze and tugged at the rosary.   


    "Kagome, what are you-" Inu Yasha began, but stopped short as she tugged him forward with the beaded necklace. He watched with bated breath as the rosary rose in her hands up to his chin, his nose, at eye level...   


    ... And out of sight, over his head.   


    He stared off into stunned silence and barely noticed Kagome pulling the rosary around from his back and pressed it into his hand that had been hovering over her forehead. His hand fisted over it, shaking.   


    That seemed to satisfy Kagome and she pressed back into his shoulder to finish her nap. He pushed Kagome away who reached out for him again, but using one hand he grabbed both her hands by the wrist and kept them together between them. His eyes narrowed at the glassy eyed look she still had as she looked up at him mildly puzzled by his actions. He didn't look happy. Didn't he want the rosary off...?   


    "What the hell are you doing Kagome? Are you even awake? Do you know what the hell you're doing or is that fever makin-" Kagome's mind felt hazy and she was really tired. Inu Yasha was keeping her up with his babble. He needed to be quiet.   


    "-ell Kago-" Inu Yasha stopped abruptly as Kagome leaned forward, her eyes closing as she moved closer until her lips touched his softly.   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


[AN] ^____________^ 


	8. Child's Play

  
  
  
  
  


[A.N.] Woo... I'm back with Chapter... er... ::looks fic over:: Oh yes chapter seven~ WooHoo~ SORRY!!! SORRY!! (Everyone: SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT) Well... umm... School has kept me busy ^___^;; Being a freshie and 4th quarter is hard (yet they all say THIRD quarter is the hardest?!) and summer school really bites... (I didn't flunk any classes if that's what you're thinking) Okay, enough of my babble, no more excuses.   
  
  


[Disclaimer] I don't own Inu Yasha... Darn... ::pulls hair::   
  
  
  
  


**Loss Of Authority**

  


**Child's Play**

  
  
  


[A.A.N.] Those movies were scary o_o Dolls are bad... Plushies are good, especially ones with doggy ears ^____^   
  
  
  
  
  
  


    Kagome was somewhat conscious as she leaned in toward Inu Yasha. She really didn't plan on kissing him, whether it would be to stop his ranting or not, but as she moved closer her arms seemed heavy and would not respond to her mind's command to move up and cover his mouth. Her body also didn't listen as she continued to enclose the space between the both of them in a semi-conscious state.   


    Before Kagome's lips had touched his, he had paused in his ranting thinking she may have been fainting from exhaustion.   


    Next thing he knew he was feeling her lips against his. Kagome was rewarded with a shocked silence from Inu Yasha. Even the noises in the forest in close range had quieted, as if not daring to believe Kagome had initiated such a move. And to add dramatic effect.   


    Kagome...   


    Kagome had...   


    Had...   


    ... Fallen asleep.   


    _Again?!_ How much sleep did the girl need?   


    Once Kagome had been satisfied with the result, her lips fell from his, body going slack as sleep overcame her once more. Everything began in full volume once Kagome had curled up into Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was as stiff as a board. Did she just... ?!   


    No. She hadn't kissed him. It was _not_ a kiss, damn it. Anyway... He had barely felt her lips touch his. Her soft, warm, slightly pale l-- _It was not a kiss!_ His racing heart and the blush rising on his cheeks told him otherwise.   


    Kagome must have been going crazy. With her fever, loss of voice, taking the rosary off his neck (Even if he planned for it), and fainting into him with her lips landing on his oh-so-conveniently, what other explanation could there be? (_Sane_ explanation)   


    Sadly, Inu Yasha seemed to have forgotten the little lesson in letting the sickly get their rest. He then proceeded to wake Kagome for an explanation. He had succeeded in getting the rosary off like he wanted, but it didn't really go the _way_ he wanted it to go. So Kagome would place the rosary back on him and they were going to get it off his way. The right way.   


    Right.   


    Maybe he should have counted his blessings and let everything be. No, sorry. Something called... what was it... Oh! Yes. His goddamn conscience would be insistently pecking at him until he felt so guilty, he would be drowning in it.   


    Kagome groggily opened her eyes as Inu Yasha lightly shook her awake, mumbling for her to wake up. She took a few moments to focus on his face, his cheeks still splashed with a tint of pink from the earlier events. Jeez, she didn't even get ten minutes before being disturbed. Did God have something against her getting some rest?   


    Kagome pushed him away, sitting up on her own. Yawning as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes with one hand rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes and stretched out her exhausted muscles. She looked at him sleepily. Inu Yasha backed away from her in a crouch, eyeing her cautiously with a serious look.   


    "Here." He brandished the rosary into her face. Kagome blinked at the beaded necklace inches away from her face. "Put it back on."   


    Kagome's eyes widened, all thoughts of getting some sleep banished from her mind. She hadn't been expecting such a request. From Inu Yasha?! Was he really demanding her to place the rosary around his neck? This... No way... Could he...   


    Inu Yasha felt his face heat up slightly under her stunned gaze, her mouth slightly parted in amazement. He watched as she opened her mouth, and closed it again, repeating the process. Even if Kagome hadn't lost her voice, she would still be at a lost to words. And why the hell was he staring at her mouth anyway?! Stop it dammit! Inu Yasha ordered himself and looked at the ground. Kagome slowly drew out of her daze and observed him more critically as he averted his gaze to the ground.   


    His cheeks had grown darker in color, a bright red. He was taking deep breaths and fisting his free hand tightly at his side. Kagome nearly smacked her head in realization, he must have caught her fever! He was sick, no wonder he was acting so weird. She reached out to him sympathetically.   


    Inu Yasha nearly jumped when he felt Kagome's slightly warm hands touch his face. One hand caressing his cheek and the other pressed to his forehead. He looked up at her in surprise, seeing her smile softly. She pulled her hands away and took the rosary from his hand. His surprise turned to slight disappointment and, strangely, triumph, as he guessed Kagome was going to place the rosary back on. Now he'd get it off later on his terms and be guilt-free from thinking he had taken advantage of a sickly Kagome. [Technically, if he tries later, he's STILL taking advantage of a sick Kagome, but at least not a delusional sick Kagome.]   


    Instead, she dropped it to the side. He looked down at the rosary in confusion and barely noticed Kagome standing up, a little shakily, out of the corner of his eye. She let out a small sigh as she regained some balance and held out a hand to him, showing that she wanted him to stand as well. Inu Yasha frowned and ignored her hand, but stood up as she silently requested. His eyes were focused on her full of concern.   


    "Hey you shouldn't be standing up." He took her shoulders gently and sat her down onto her knees. Kagome obeyed, not because she wanted to, but her legs were so weak. She blinked as he sat back on his haunches in front of her, picking up the rosary. He took both her hands and placed the rosary in them. "Put it back on."   


    Kagome stared. Inu Yasha was losing it, wasn't he? She just continued to stare at Inu Yasha with a strange look. Minutes passed and Inu Yasha's patience thinned as Kagome continued to stare at him like he'd grown another head.   


    "Well?! What's wrong? Are you really that delusional, bitch?" Inu Yasha snapped, eyes narrowing. Kagome blinked at the harsh reply, she was only trying to help... and he was the one acting weird. Her eyes slanted at that, she wasn't particularly forgiving with a fever and a sore throat at the moment. Huffing, she uncurled her hands over the rosary and let it drop to her lap. He didn't have to be so rude. Wasn't he supposed to be a little nicer to her because she was sick?   


    Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at her look and took her wrists, shifting her hands to hold the rosary up to his head, the beaded necklace framing his face as he let go, "Just slip the damn thing over my head. Are you that crazy that you can't even follow simple instructions?"   


    Crazy?! Okay sure she had some doubts on her sanity right then, but it was his fault! Saying weird things like that and was he implying that she was stupid?! Stupid and crazy? Oh... That little... !   


    A moment later the sounds of a skull and another object meeting in hard contact was heard, sending a few birds flying from their perches in trees nearby. Kagome's back was turned, nose high in the air as she marched in the general direction of camp, a little clumsily, but with as much dignity as she could muster. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, lay on his front with a nice lump on his head, his eyes narrowed. He mumbled curses under his breath, glaring at the rosary angrily. It sat there near his head, the beads shining in the dim light that was offered from the moon. If he had hated it before, he absolutely _loathed_ the stupid beads and string now.   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


    "I don't know why they're taking so long." Shippou mumbled worriedly before he bit into his peach up to the pit in the middle and chewed thoughtfully. Miroku made a sound that resembled a sigh, "Don't worry."   


    "What? How can you say that?!" The fox demon glared at Miroku, "First you and Sango are acting weird, and we have the 'sit' thing (Not that I'm complaining) and Kagome's been gone way too long... Maybe something's happened to her?!"   


    Shippou jumped to his feet and looked around worriedly, most likely in the general direction Kagome and Inu Yasha were. Miroku leaned heavily against the tree trunk, eyes closed, "Kagome is fine under Inu Yasha's protection. There is no need to worry, Shippou."   


    "Of course we gotta worry! With everyone able to say the _word_, it'd be easy to get to Ka-" Shippou was interrupted as Miroku had reached over and knocked him over the head with his staff. Miroku settled back against the tree trunk and gave Shippou a stern look as the kitsune rubbed his head with a few curses mumbled under his breath. "That's why it'd be best if you keep quiet about such important details. Even if they are attacked, we're still here to help and there is a very slim chance of anyone figuring out the incantation to subdue Inu Yasha."   


    "That's right, Shippou. Don't worry about them." Sango spoke up, startling the two males. Miroku smiled warily, glad that Sango seemed to have gotten over her anger enough to talk with them. Sango refused to meet the monk's eyes, keeping her eyes downcast on Kirara as she stroked the fire cat's fur. His smiled thinned somewhat, before turning his attention back at the slightly distressed kitsune. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."   


    The moment those words left his mouth, Shippou immediately perked up and turned his eyes to the trees on the side of him, bouncing up and down eagerly, "Kagome!"   


    Kagome appeared through the brush, the moonlight giving them only glimpses of the girl enough to ensure them it was their companion. Once she got close enough to the fire, they noticed the look of great irritation on her face as she plopped down next to her yellow bag. Shippou bounded over to her and sat down next to her, resting his hands in her lap as he looked up at her with a frown.   


    "What's wrong Kagome? Was Inu Yasha being an idiot again?"   


    Huff. Nod.   


    "Thought so. What'd he do this time?"   


    "..."   


    "Huh? OH! Yeah... You can't talk yet..." Shippou tapped a clawed finger against Kagome's thigh as he tried to guess. "There's a lot that pig-headed, ego maniac, abusive, idiot, dog-brained-"   


    "Who the fuck are you talking about, huh Shippou?" A voice from the trees growled out menacingly. Shippou squeaked and clung to Kagome's arm tightly, tail puffing up much like a cats' as the hanyou came into view looking quite livid. "Eep!"   


    "I'm going to skin you alive brat!" Inu Yasha snarled as he reached over to the fox. Shippou whimpered momentarily before shouting out the word, "SIT!"   


    Inu Yasha's lips curled up into a very smug smirk as he firmly gripped Shippou's tail, shocking the fox from his hold on Kagome's arm. He stared with wide eyes as Inu Yasha held him at eye level with a chilling glare, "What were you saying, runt?"   


    Shippou stared at Inu Yasha in pure horror. How could it be possible? The rosary didn't work anymore?! Shippou panicked, his gaze lowering to the hanyou's neck. His neck was bare. Shippou gasped and looked around frantically for the beaded necklace. Was it broken? Please don't let Kagome have taken it off... or worse, don't let it be that Inu Yasha could have taken it off himself...   


    Inu Yasha felt very smug right now. Kagome was looking up at him in anger with a frown on her slightly flushed face, making him feel a tiny twinge of guilt to know he had taken advantage of her in her dellusional state of mind. Shippou was squeaking in fear, his eyes darting all around. He guessed it was for the rosary. This seemed to erase any bit of guilt and brighten his mood, causing shivers to rack through the already terrified fox demon.   


    "Surprised? Sit didn't work now, did it? And what are you looking around so restlessly for? Could it be for..." Inu Yasha lifted his free hand that was enclosed in a fist, "For this?"   


    Shippou let out a groan as the hand opened to reveal the rosary. Still intact, but useless at the moment as it dangled in front of his face from one clawed finger. He looked up at Inu Yasha with a nervous smile and pressed his index fingers together sheepishly. "I wasn't talking about you... Inu Yasha... I meant... er... Kouga! Yeah and wolves are sort of like dogs... same family ya know..."   


    "Heh. Well then, you forgot to mention he's a dimwitted, cowardly, weakling as well." Kagome scowled at that and chose that moment to stand up, reaching out for Shippou to snatch from his grasp. Inu Yasha was quicker and pulled Shippou high out of her reach. The fox child closed his eyes in grimace, hoping Inu Yasha won't get any ideas and decide to smash him against the tree or in the ground... Like a 'sit.'   


    "What is it Kagome?" Inu Yasha stared down at her tauntingly moving away from her as she continued to reach out for Shippou. He chuckled, "Sit down. You're going to make yourself worse off than you are now."   


    Kagome looked ready to pounce on him, but opted for glaring at Sango and Miroku who blinked at her innocently. Her look demanding of them 'A little help please?!'. They stared at her passively and turned to one another, then Sango quickly looked away, remembered how angry she was at the monk earlier. Miroku just sighed, turning back to catch sight of Kagome's accusing gaze, smiling a little.   


    "Knock it off Kagome. I told you to sit down. This is between me and the runt." Inu Yasha snapped at her as he moved Shippou this way and that to keep out of her persistent hands. Shippou pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as he was swung about, "I'm not some bag or toy!"   


    Inu Yasha scowled, "Shut up. Once I get through with you, you'll be too sore to complain when I give you away as a stuffed fox."   


    "Guys?! How can you just sit there? Help me!" Shippou pleaded to Sango and Miroku, visibly fuming as he waved his little arms around helplessly.   


    "I don't think I should get involved. Kagome-chan will handle it. Inu Yasha won't let her get too exhausted and I'm sure he won't hurt you..." Sango coughed behind her hand to hide the rest of her reply,"... That badly..."   


    "Sango!"   


    "You should be able to get yourself loose Shippou. Especially with Inu Yasha busy with Kagome-sama, you could transform..." Miroku suggested as he smiled at Shippou's 'oh yeah' expression.   


    Inu Yasha smirked as Shippou fumbled his hands into his vest as he searched for his leaf in order to transform. With his free hand, he held the rosary with three fingers against his palm and used his index finger at Kagome's forehead to keep her at arms length. With the hand holding Shippou he tossed the fox youkai down onto the ground, startling him from his search for his leaf and held him down with his foot. Shippou cried out in outrage.   


    "What the hell!? You bastard!" Shippou's voice was muffled against the dirt and grass he was subjected to and squirmed desperately under the foot that was trying to crush him. Inu Yasha chuckled, staring down at the suffering fox, then up at Kagome who seemed just as frustrated as Shippou.   


    "Don't get yourself riled up Kagome. You'll hurt yourself." Inu Yasha scolded lightly with a smile.   


    Kagome's gaze darkened as she pulled back from his hand and grabbed his wrist as she took an additional step back, yanking him towards her. The movement was unexpected, causing Inu Yasha to stumble forward. The foothold he had on Shippou loosened enough for the youkai to scrambled free and scampered to hide behind Sango's boomerang.   


    Inu Yasha gave a sound of surprise as he nearly lost his balance. He regained it quickly, glaring at Kagome. But before he could open his mouth and respond to her actions, she stunned him once more by yanking the rosary from his hands and swiftly placing it over his head and around his neck. She stepped back, swaying a little as she placed her hands firmly on her hips with a hard stare.   


    Shippou peaked out from his hiding place for a moment before stepping out in the open. Inu Yasha was too distracted by Kagome's sudden actions to give the fox any thought. Shippou seemed to smile widely in relief as he noticed the rosary was back on, but... would the spell work for him again? He opened his mouth at the same time Kagome did.   


    "Sit!" Kagome's lips moved to form the word, but it was Shippou's voice that shouted the incantation. And again, still unsure of why or how this could happen, he was slammed into the ground with such force, the imprint of his body was made in the dirt. Shippou was jumping with joy. Maybe the rosary was stuck like this!   


    It took a moment for Kagome to realize that it wasn't really her who sat him. But she was so angry and wanted to see him eat dirt so badly, she didn't really care how it happened. But once she was satisfied with Inu Yasha twitching in the dirt, she felt a little bad and mouthed the word 'sorry'. Now she remembered that she couldn't speak when no sound came out to match her lips.   


    "Wahaha! Serves you right, stupid dog!" Shippou cackled as he situated himself atop the hanyou's head and pulled at his pointed dog ears.   


    "Shippou..." Inu Yasha's voice was slow, stretching out every syllable in the fox youkai's name before he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shook him. His dirt covered and bruised face with an expression of rage. Shippou merely smiled.   


    "Sit!"   


    "Sit?"   


    Inu Yasha was slammed into the ground with twice the force as before and couldn't keep a howl of pain from being voiced out. Shippou blinked as he looked around at the others, Inu Yasha's grip on him loosened. "Who else said it?"   


    Sango shrugged, "I guess it's still 'broken'."   


    "Why did you say sit?" Everyone (with the exception of Inu Yasha, who had more pressure added to his back) turned sharply as the new voice spoke up again. All were tensing visibly as the person came into the fire light. It was a young girl. She blinked at them as she stepped closer to the fire, tilting her face to the side where her hair was bunched into a pony tail at the right side of her head. She wore a orange and pale yellow checkered yukata, her brown eyes wide with innocence and brimming with curiousity.   


    "You are..." Shippou started to speak and shook a little as he pointed a clawed finger at her. His eyes darted around, tensing as he expected someone to swoop down out of the shadows and attack at any moment.   


    The others seemed to have similar thoughts. Sango regarded the girl passively as her hand went to hiraikotsu, getting a firm grip on her weapon, "You are the girl who is allied with Sesshoumaru? Inu Yasha's half brother?"   


    "Hai!" The girl replied cheerfully. Her smile widening at the name. The others exchanged looks uncertainly, "I know Sesshoumaru-sama!"   


    "Ah. Where is he right now?" Miroku inquired cautiously. He seriously doubted Sesshoumaru would go as low as to use this little girl as a weapon or lead them into some sort of trap. Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly the subtle type. Like Naraku. Miroku thought warily as his left hand fingered the beads on his right arm carefully.   


    "Oh. Sesshoumaru-sama left to do errands! While Sesshoumaru-sama was gone a bush tried to attack Rin and Jaken-sama! But Jaken-sama told Rin to run away. I hid for a long time... waiting _all_ day for Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama!" Rin answered and waved her hands out as she remembered the events of her day, "Jaken-sama told Rin to stay put, but Jaken-sama didn't come back for a long time. So I went to look for Sesshoumaru-sama. And here Rin is now."   


    "I see." Miroku nodded his head, slightly amused by the little girl's tale. "So you haven't seen Sesshoumaru all day since they left you?"   


    Rin nodded. Sango exchanged looks with Miroku who sighed deeply. Shippou frowned, "You were in the forest by yourself? All alone? You weren't attacked or anything?!"   


    Shippou's voice took an incredulous tone as Rin nodded. "Must be because of Sesshoumaru... They don't want to mess with him."   


    Shippou nodded as he crossed his legs, still atop Inu Yasha's head. "Yeah... If only Inu Yasha was that much of a threat, then we'd have it a lot easier."   


    "Shippou... I'll kill you!" Inu Yasha snarled as he twisted around on the ground, startling Shippou momentarily, grabbing onto his neck with the full intention of strangling him. Too bad, he really should have thought of covering his mouth first, "_Sit_!"   


    Inu Yasha was forced back face first into the ground, as Shippou jumped out of Inu Yasha's reach while he rubbed his throat. The hanyou snarled threats that was fueled by his anger and the additional sit, Shippou took no chances and repeated the incantation a few more times before running over to Kagome and hiding behind her legs.   


    "Sh...Shippou... You little... Fuck... You little shit!" Inu Yasha cursed even more colorful threats into the dirt even as he tried to regain his breath. Gasping and groaning with his eyes tightly shut, fists curled up tightly so his knuckles turned white.   


    "Sit?" Rin repeated looking over at Inu Yasha as he let out another curse, then looked over at Shippou curiously. "Why do you keep saying that?"   


    "Don't 'sit' Inu Yasha!" Shippou snapped as he peered from Kagome's to glare at Rin, "You're allied with Sesshoumaru! You can't sit Inu Yasha!"   


    "_Fuck_! Both of you shut the hell up." Inu Yasha growled as he was given two more sit's, undeservingly.   


    "I just wanted to know why you keep saying 'sit!'" Rin snapped back, slightly annoyed. Inu Yasha was really at his ropes end. Not only were these two brats sitting him for no reason, just for the sake of their argument. Not only because Rin was associated with his bastard brother, Sesshoumaru. Mostly because they were _ignoring_ him. The little idiots...   


    "Will you **_stop_**!?" Inu Yasha pulled himself up just enough to make sure his words were loud and clear, no matter how much it pained his poor back.   


    Kagome looked at the two children and tried to calm the two, sensing a big fight may occur. Feeling particular lenient, Inu Yasha probably learned his lesson by now, she crouched between the two and patted the ground beside her. Sango caught the drift and voiced out Kagome's request, "Why don't you both sit down?"   


    "_Bloody Fuck_! _Sango_! _I'll fucking **kill** you_!" Inu Yasha snarled, startling the exterminator. It took her a moment to realize what she had said. But she was slightly glad she had said it, with the response she was getting from the hanyou, he deserved it.   


    "Yes. Why don't we all just _**sit**_ down." Miroku empathized the incantation, not particularly happy that Inu Yasha had lashed out at Sango when she was only trying to help.   


    Inu Yasha didn't give a damn about anything, except for his back and the problem with everyone saying the damn word every other second. "_Miroku, you bastard_!"   


    Sango looked a little miffed, glaring at the hanyou. Miroku looked quite calm, if it hadn't been for the constant twitch at his left brow. Shippou and Rin were now in a heated glare. Kagome place a hand to her forehead and sighed. Mou...   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


    "Argh! Rin!" Grumble, grumble. "Where is that brat?"   


    Jaken clutched the head staff to him tightly as he looked around in the darkness, squinting his bulging eyes for the missing girl. Great, if he lost her again... Jaken shuddered as he thought of what his master would do to him if anything would happen to Rin. He began his search once more with renewed determination, "Rin!"   


    "Rin-_Gah_!" Jaken yelped as he tripped over an unseen rock and head first into the thick trunk of a tree. He lay there on the ground for a few moments before standing up, running about as he tried to find the rock that caused his fall, kicking the ground angrily.   


    Jaken continued to rave angrily at the forest floor him as he recounted the events of his day...   
  
  
  


_    "Lord Sesshoumaru? Where are you going?" Jaken inquired nervously as the great youkai turned his back on them and walked straight out into the forest with such power and grace that left Jaken in awe. He didn't turn as he spoke, his voice clear and commanding as he disappeared into the foilage of the forest. "Jaken, watch over Rin."   


    The moment those words were spoken, every trace of Sesshoumaru's presence was gone. Not even a scent or a sliver of his youki could be found. Jaken cursed in his mind as he snapped from his trance as the annoying human brat waved in the direction his master had left, "Come back soon Sesshoumaru-sama!"   


    "Stupid brat, Lord Sesshoumaru will come and go as he pleases, not at your bidding!" Though as he said those words, he wasn't too sure. It was a shock enough that his master would 

__save_ this damnable mortal. A pitiful human child. But to let her follow them? To travel with night and day? To stay with them... possibly... the entire span of her insignificant human life? It couldn't be true...   


    But it was entirely possibly. Lord Sesshoumaru seemed very attuned with the girl's needs and kept a careful watch on her. Especially through his most faithful, loyal and humble servant, Jaken... To baby sit a human girl?! His lord had even gone as far as to rescue the brat from Naraku, that fiendish bastard. To make such a mockery of Lord Sesshoumaru... It--   


    "Jaken-sama? Where did Sesshoumaru-sama go? Why did he not take Rin and Jaken-sama with him?" Jaken glared at the oblivious girl as she continued to shoot of her mouth with unending questions. Sitting down and prodding the leaf of a bush, causing the morning dew to slide off to the tip and drop onto her bare toes. "Will he be back soon?"   


    Jaken was about to snap at the girl when a shudder from the bush that Rin had been prodding, startled him. Rin as well, "_Kyaa_!"   


    "Shut up!" He snapped quickly at Rin who had jumped away from the bush and behind Jaken. "Who's there?!..."   


    "Jaken-sama, what is it?" Rin whispered, still a little shaken. Jaken, still shaking himself, snapped at the girl, "Leave here! I'll take care of this."   


    Jaken had watched Rin leave a bit hesitantly before facing off whatever it was in the bush. All he knew was he could sense a great bit of youkai energy from that bush. He cursed the fact that he hadn't noticed before. I can handle this! Jaken thought confidently, even as his knees seemed to buckle and shake, clutching his head staff tightly in his scaly palms, damp with sweat. "Co-co... Come out and show... your... yourself!"   


    He had absolutely no idea what could be popping out at him at any second and held his staff, the old man's head facing the bush, ready to burn it in seconds. "Come now! I, Jaken, command you so!"   


    The bush rustled once more and Jaken shut his eyes together tightly, bracing himself for any attack and sharply tapped the ground with the head staff, listening as a blast of fire shot out. He waited a few moments, before opening his eyes. He had demolished the bush, ashes now in it's place. He nearly laughed at his idiocy when he saw only an imp's charred body, twitching a little in the ashes. "Ohoho... Just an imp eh?"   


    "You thought you could defeat me? Fool!" Jaken kicked the body for good measure, grinning as the body crumbled. "Heh heh..."   


    Jaken turned, pleased with his triumph. It was short lived, "Rin! Rin! Come back-"   


    That was all the youkai servant could say before he was ambushed by a horde of imps just like the one he had just killed. They weren't too happy either. Imps weren't much of a problem... when there was only one to deal with at a time. Unfortunately, there seemed to be nearly a hundred more to take the place of the one imp Jaken had killed.   
  
  
  


    "Argh! Stupid brat!" Jaken yelled into the night as he stomped the ground and banged his already tender and bumpy head with his bruised (and possibly broken) fists. He hated imps... He hated that human child... and he hated his lord for leaving him in such a mess.   


    "Curse you Lord Sesshoumaru! How could you do this to me and leave me with that brat!? To be attacked by imps?! Curse you! _Curse yo-_" He would have kept up his ranting, if hadn't been for the rock that was pitched from the darkness and hit him square at his forehead. He ended abruptly with a yelp and fell on his back, twitching in the slightest at his webbed feet.   


    "Jaken."   


    The youkai yelped once more and sat up looking absolutely horrified to have been caught, standing up and squinting in the darkness at the white outline of the figure before him. "Lord Se-Sesshoumaru!"   


    "I'm so sorry my lord!" Jaken cried as he bowed repeatedly at his master's feet, "Excuse my idiocy. I'm sorry, but I can't find Rin! I was protecting her from these damn imps and didn't realize she had wandered so far when I-"   


    A sharp kick to his head cut off his rambling, Sesshoumaru was already gone by the time Jaken had regained enough sense to inspect his newly formed bump. "Ow.."   


    "Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Jaken yelled as he stood up, clutching the staff as he kept his eyes wide open. Looking around frantically as the noises in the forest around him became louder and less friendly. Quickly he took off through the darkness, crying out loudly, "Gak! _Lord Sesshoumaru_!"   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


    "Sit!"   


    "Stop saying it! Only we can!" Shippou growled in his best menacing voice as he gestured to everyone else around the campsite, "So stop now!"   


    "Why can't I say 'sit'?" The younger girl asked with a frown as she looked down at the fox, who in turn gave her a glare.   


     Inu Yasha was twitching continuously, his hand reaching out for the two. He didn't know how long they been at it, but the dirt was now up to his ears that flattened against his skull in attempting to block out the incantation.   


    "You just can't!" Shippou snapped. Rin glared back.   


    "Sit."   


    Inu Yasha groaned, having stopped cursing long ago and wasting precious energy by getting mad. He raised his hands to his ears and pressed them down as he tried to further block out the noise.   


    "You-!" Shippou tackled Rin who squeaked in surprise but she continued to say the word even as they tumbled. "Sit! Sit! Sit!"   


    "Shut up! Only we can say sit!" Inu Yasha continued to be slammed further into the ground as their voices escalated in volume. He let his hands drop from his ears, giving up as he endured the unnecessary pain. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck..._ he chanted in his head as he shut his eyes, closing them tightly together.   


    "Sit!" Rin cried as she tried to throw Shippou off.   


    "Stop! Saying! Sit!" Shippou yelled as he continued to try and pin Rin to the ground. Kagome was at a lost and tried to catch the two, but every time she got close they would roll out of her reach. She felt dizzy after a while of running in circles and sat down for a breather. Miroku was too amused to really bother doing anything, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying the show quite a bit.   


    "Shippou! Don't attack Rin!" Sango spoke up once she had gotten over the shock of Shippou attempting such a thing. She really didn't think he would result to violence. Both of them ignored her and tumbled out of her reach around the camp.   


    "Sit!"   


    "Stop! Don't say that!"   


    "I will and you can't stop me! Sit!"   


    "You can't!"   


    "I can!"   


    "No you can't!"   


    "Yes I can!"   


    "No!"   


    "Yes!"   


    "_No!_"   


    "_Yes!_"   


    "Rin."   


    "Yes-" Rin stopped as she looked up from her place with her hands on Shippou's shoulders, bracing his weight off of her. She glanced to the side, her eyes immediately brightening, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"   


    Shippou fell abruptly on his face as Rin bolted from him, over to the dog youkai in seconds. She had completely forgotten about their quarrel and was bouncing around in happiness, "Where have you been all day Sesshoumaru-sama?"   


    Sesshoumaru ignored the girl hopping about at his feet as he observed the campsite stonily. The human girl that his half-brother always had around was on her knees holding her head, she didn't seem to have noticed his presence, he could smell the sickness claiming her. The fox cub puffed, and tensed at his arrival and didn't even dare to squeak or move in case he might catch his interest. The girl fighter with the boomerang looked over at him with wide eyes, tensing as she kept closer to her weapon with her pet, the fire cat, hissing from her lap. The monk with the wind tunnel at his right hand was in the same state as the girl fighter, tensing as he held onto his staff and jingling the hoops gently together at his tightening grip, his eyes narrowing in the slightest as he viewed the youkai lord.   


    As for his half-brother... All he could see was the imprint of his body a foot or more down in the earth. Either he didn't know Sesshoumaru was there or, he was incapacitated at the moment. Sesshoumaru continued to stand there for a few moments. It would do no good to start a fight now... he didn't want the miko getting Rin sick either. He turned away and made a smooth exist without even a crunch of twigs beneath his feet as he left.   


    "Goodbye!" Rin chirped happily as she waved at them all, before following after him. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"   


    The tense atmosphere did not dissipate until Rin's voice and the sound of her footstep had faded away. Most of the group was dumbfounded to have encountered the youkai lord in such a quick and... nonviolent fashion. The only times they had ever encountered Sesshoumaru were in life or death situations, whether it be their lives or another in peril.   


    "That was... interesting." Miroku commented in the thick silence that had overcome them. Sango nodded slowly in agreement as Shippou started breathing in quick short gasps, clutching at the material over his racing heart. Kagome moaned, crawling over to her sleeping bag and laid down. Her head was starting to throb. She had sensed Sesshoumaru's arrival, but she was too sick at the moment to care, but she still thanked anyone who was up there listening for the little break they got. The only break they got all day.   
  


    "Shit..." Inu Yasha voiced out hoarsely as he climbed out of the dirt at an agonizingly slow pace. It took him a full minute to get his elbow onto the surface, one eye closed in a wince as he worked on the other arm. He must have been really distracted by the pain if he even forgot to threaten to kill Shippou. Possibly Miroku and Sango as well.   


    Shippou stopped panting and let out a long sigh of relief, flopping onto the ground in a spread eagle position. Sango released her weapon in favor of stroking Kirara's fur, "It's been a long day."   


    "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken gasped for breath as he stumbled on the group abruptly. He blinked his yellow eyes in surprise as half of the group turned to stare at him. The other half including Inu Yasha, who didn't give a damn, his mind set on getting him out of his shallow grave. Then Kagome was oblivious of their visitor as she drifted off to sleep.   


    Jaken got over his initial shock at finding them before smirking smugly. The miko of the group was asleep, the bastard hanyou was injured, all he had to do was face the fox, the monk, and the other human girl. Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama won't punish me if I get rid of them! Especially Inu Yasha, Jaken thought excitedly as he brandished his staff at them cackling, "I've got you! Lord Sesshoumaru will be most pleased once I get rid of... Gah!"   


    Jaken had gone quiet as the monk stood and fingered the beads on his right hand. He forgot about the wind tunnel. Jaken started to inch back, laughing nervously this time, "Can't you take a joke?"   


    "It seems my sense of humor has run dry," Miroku smiled darkly as he removed the beads from his right arm and aimed his tunnel at Jaken who yelped in terror and fled as fast as he could in the other direction. Miroku, satisfied, placed the beads back on and settled back down for a well deserved nap, repeating Sango's comment, "It's been a long day."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[AN] Okay, seriously, sorry for the long wait. Beta reading is a real b**** and I hate editing my own work... I need beta readers... I only have one and even then I find mistakes! So I think I need another one... ~______~ Well I can't promise that this story will get another chapter out soon, only because I'm deciding whether to end it next chapter or give it a few more before I finish. Well other than that I'll be working on my other fic and make new ones later~ Look out for them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's kinda long... 


End file.
